Como Perder A Tu Chica
by infamous21
Summary: La historia de dos amigas y su loca jefa que cambiara sus vidas radicalmente cuando decida jugar a cupido con ellas, pero...¿le saldrá bien la jugada? Con Hayate Yagami, nunca se sabe...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

-¡Odio las relaciones en pareja!

Hayate levanto la mirada de su papeles cuando vio a su redactora y mejor amiga entrar en la puerta, enfadada, casi sin peinar y con el maquillaje corrido de llorar y entonces lo supo.

Se había dado cuenta de que Yuuno la estaba engañando.

Nanoha soltó el bolso delante de su escritorio y se hundió en una de los sillones de Hayate mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Nanoha...-empezó Hayate.

-No empieces con el "te lo dije, Nanoha, es un idiota elemental" porque te juro que no estoy de humor para eso.-dijo Nanoha.

-Vale...pero que sepas que te lo dije.-murmuro Hayate.

Nanoha suspiro enfadada mientras recordaba como el muy idiota de su ex-novio le había jurado que era la primera vez y jamás volvería a pasar, eso mientras ella le amenazaba con dejarlo estéril de por vida.

-El muy idiota...¡se disfrazo para ella!-grito Nanoha.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hayate.

-De Tarzán.-dijo Nanoha rechinando sus dientes.

Hayate puso su bolígrafo en su barbilla y comenzó a imaginarse a tal idiota con un tapa-rabo y cantando cierta danza de seducción que había visto en un documental de chimpancés y, sin poder remediarlo, la risa pudo con ella mientras se sujetaba su estomago y lloraba por la escena.

-Dios, dime que lo grabaste.-susurro Hayate entre risas.

-No te rías, Hayate, no tiene gracia.-dijo Nanoha muy seria.

-No, claro que no...-murmuro Hayate intentando contenerse.

Nanoha sintió que todo se le venía encima cuando de repente, una mano con una taza de café caliente se puso delante de ella y una melena rubia cayo a su lado de la camiseta, melena que siguió hasta toparse con la cara de su mejor amiga.

Fate T. Harlaow.

-No pongas esa cara, eras demasiado para él.-dijo la rubia.

Nanoha sonrió entre lágrimas y cogió la taza rozando su mano levemente con la de Fate, que rápidamente quito su mano y se sonrojo, un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Hayate, aunque si lo hizo por Nanoha.

_La pobre es demasiado densa para su propio bien._

-Bueno Fate-chan, ¿a que debemos tu presencia?-pregunto Hayate.

Fate, que estaba embobada con Nanoha, saltó cuando su jefa la nombro y rápidamente le saco su última noticia sobre las decoraciones hogareñas que se llevarían aquella temporada.

-Mi trabajo esta hecho.-dijo Fate.

Hayate sonrió mientras cogía todos los papeles y miraba a Nanoha, que todavía estaba inmersa en su mundo de tapa-rabos y castraciones, entonces, una idea cruzó su malvada mente.

_A veces me asustas hasta a mi, Yagami._

-Ssttt, Fate...-susurro Hayate.

-¿Eh?-dijo Fate.

-¿Porque no te llevas a Nanoha a tu casa y...?-empezó su jefa.

Fate comenzó a sonrojarse profundamente mientras Hayate se paraba a hablar para asegurarse de que Nanoha no las escuchaba y se volvía a mirar a la rubia, que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón.

-Fate, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hayate.

-Creo que...no puedo respirar...-dijo Fate.

Nanoha tomo otro sorbo de su café mientras se daba cuenta de que no valía la pena llorar por un idiota y que tenía que seguir adelante y todo gracias a sus amigas, como siempre.

-¡Gracias, Fate-chan!-dijo Nanoha.

Sin darse cuenta de nada, se acerco a Fate y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Fate abriera la boca y pusiera los ojos en blanco y Hayate temiera por la salud de una de sus trabajadoras y amigas mientras que, Nanoha, sin percatarse de nada, salio de la oficina a su puesto de trabajo sin mirar atrás y preparada para lo que la vida le tirara.

-¡A dios pongo por testigo, que jamás volveré a enamorarme!-grito delante de sus compañeros.

Hayate la miro durante un segundo antes de volver la mirada a Fate, que de rojo había pasado a un bonito color purpura y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la vio desmayarse en su oficina mientras susurraba el nombre de Nanoha.

_Algunas son felices en sus fantasías..._

Suspirando, agarro su teléfono y llamo a su secretaria que, sabiendo el protocolo, hablo antes de que su jefa pensara.

-¿Ambulancia? ¿O médico?-pregunto Signum.

-Uhmm...-pensó Hayate mientras miraba a Fate.-...médico, creo que saldrá de esta.

Espero a que el médico llegara mientras una nueva idea se formaba en su mente y la sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios imaginándose las consecuencias.

_Pon a dios o a quien quieras, Nanoha, yo me encargare de que caigas..._

-¡Lo conseguire! Muahahahaha.-empezó a reírse Hayate.

El médico miro a Signum mientras ella simplemente abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar sin decir nada, al fin y al cabo, su jefa nunca había sido la más normal de todas ellas...

Una pena que solo ella lo supiera.

* * *

**A/N:**Cambio radical de tema y genero y de todo jajaja

Bueno espero que os guste y que sepais que seguire con "Call Of Duty" hasta el final de la historia y que esta posiblemente vaya un poco más lenta en actualizacion pero intetare llevarlo lo más rapido posible.

Sin más un abrazo,

Infamous21


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Querido Diario,_

_Mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaow y estoy enamorada de mi compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga, Nanoha Takamachi._

_Si, Hayate dice que me declare y tenga sexo salvaje con ella, pero ahora mismo esta pasando por un mal momento y, la verdad, no quiero aprovecharme._

-¡Idiota!-grito una voz.

Fate miro su diario con los ojos abiertos y miro a su alrededor, su hija, Vivio, debía estar en el colegio y no había nadie más allí, moviendo su cabeza en negación, volvió a escribir en el diario con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Ella es tan buena y siempre me ayuda cuando Vita quiere robarme un articulo, pero no creo que ella tenga la misma orientación sexual que yo, aunque la verdad, es que su orientación tampoco parece muy clara, porque mira que liarse con ese perro de Yuuno y no, no es que fuera un animal, aunque tiene nombre de uno y seguramente le gustaba más una perra en celo que una mujer guapa e inteligente como Nanoha, que además, tiene unas curvas que..._

-¡Traela a casa de una vez!-grito de nuevo la voz.

Fate volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie una vez más y volvió su mirada de nuevo al diario que se mantenía tan quieto como podía estar un diario.

_Me estoy volviendo loca..._

_Pero por encima de todo, la quiero por ser como es, siempre tan buena y tal amable con todos, daría lo que fuera por solo probar sus labios y saber que es el cielo..._

-¡No te pongas melodramática!-grito.

Fate cerró el diario de golpe mirando a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse un diminuto manto de pelo rubio escondido detrás del sofá mientras que ella estaba allí, confensandose en un libro.

-Vivio T. Harlaow, explicame que haces ahí.-dijo Fate cuando adivino quien estaba hablando.

Una niña de unos nueve años salió de detrás del sofá y miro a su madre con una sonrisa fingida y sus mejores pares de ojos de "no he hecho nada, mami chula."

-Bueno, mama...intentaba ser la voz de tu conciencia.-dijo la niña.

_Lo que me faltaba, mi hija hablándome como un adulto._

-Cariño, no necesito que seas la voz de mi conciencia.-dijo Fate.

-Desde aquí, parecía que si.-dijo la niña.

-Nop, solo necesitaba...-empezó Fate.

-Lucha por ella, mama y dejate de romanticismos que no te van a llevar a nada.-dijo su hija.

_Se acabo, Harlaow, si tu hija de nueve años te da un consejo de amor, es que estas acabada._

-Vivio...¿tu crees?-pregunto Fate.

-Claro, demuéstrale lo que quieres y verás como caerá a tus pies.-dijo la pequeña.

Parecía correcto, con razonamiento y todo, ahora solo tenía que dejar de temblar y todo iría bien...si, podía hacerlo, era Fate T. Harlaow, podía hacerlo todo.

Necesitaba un abrazo de coraje.

-Y ahora, quiero mi helado.-dijo la niña.

Fate miro a su hija y luego suspiro, era lo que podía esperarse después de una charla tan personal que alguien que al fin y al cabo, era una niña.

* * *

-Hayate, no se hasta que punto eso esta bien.-dijo Signum mirando a su jefa.

-Oh, vamos, será genial, acercar a Nanoha a Fate, Yuuno desaparecerá del mapa y yo tendré a mi pareja unida contra todo mal.-dijo Hayate sonriendo.

-No se...-volvió a decir Signum.

Pero Hayate ya no le hacía ni caso mientras miraba que todo estuviera en orden para la "escapada romantica" que estaba organizando para Fate y Nanoha.

-Si, quiero el "love romantic night", con las velas y el champan...-empezó a decir Hayate por teléfono.

-Lo siento, ese ya lo tenemos reservado.-dijo la operadora.

_-_¿Quien puede haber tan romanticamente idiota?-pregunto sin pensar.

-¿Perdon?-pregunto la operadora.

Hayate bajo el teléfono mirando a Signum como si su secretaria fuera a salvar su mundo de cupido de todo mal.

-Igual puedes usar tus contactos.-comento Signum.

Esa era su chica, sugiriéndole que abusara de su poder, aunque por la cara que puso cuando ella sonrió, la sugerencia no era la misma que ella pensaba.

Pero eso daba igual, le había dado la idea, como usarla era cosa suya.

-Oiga, quiero la suite al precio que sea.-dijo decidida

-No puedo pasarsela, señorita.-dijo la operadora.

_Hora del demonio Yagami..._

-Mire soy la jefa del Mushiro Decor y si no me da la suite, el próximo mes me encargare de que no haya ningún reportaje con sus instalaciones.-dijo muy seriamente.

_Ahí va eso con queso, guapa..._

La operadora se quedo en silencio tanto tiempo que Hayate creyó que le había dado algo cuando de repente, escucho varias voces hablando, algunos gritos y algún...

"Si no haces lo que te dice, irás a la calle."

Hayate sonrió, que bueno era ser jefa de la mayor revista de decoración y tendencias de Japón, por eso amaba tanto su trabajo.

-Disculpe las molestias, señorita Yagami, la suite "love romantic night" esta a su entera disposición.-dijo la operadora rápidamente.

-Gracias, las ocupantes estarán allí mañana por la noche.-dijo sin más.

Colgó, respiro profundamente y tomo un sorbo de café antes de mirar a Signum que se mantenía impasible en la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Que?-pregunto Hayate.

-Hazlo...lo estas deseando.-dijo Signum.

Hayate sonrió antes de levantarse de un salto de su sillón y subirse a la mesa para hacer su baile de la victoria alzando las manos y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro en movimientos, que según Signum, eran lo más ridículo visto en la Tierra.

-Bien, bien, bien...-dijo Hayate frotándose las manos.-...ahora solo queda hacerles la encerrona del siglo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-pregunto Signum.

-Necesito a Momoko Takamachi, a la Almirante Lidy Harlaow y...-dijo sonriendo.

Signum se temía lo peor y lo confirmo cuando Hayate levanto el teléfono y dijo el nombre de las únicas personas temía más que a ella en aquel asunto.

-Arisa, Suzuka...-dijo Hayate con una sonrisa.-...plan NanoFate en marcha.

Si, aquello iba a ser un infierno de locura, planes de futuro y búsqueda de una casa más grande para llenarla de nietos que correría por cuenta de Momoko y Lindy.

Hayate colgó el teléfono y miro a Signum como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera algo que no tenía muy claro que era.

-¡A que esperas!-dijo Hayate.

-No se de que hablas...-contesto Signum.

Hayate bufó indignada antes de enseñarle la revista de moda más famosa de la región y, específicamente, un pase de vestido que la hicieron estremecer.

-Os quiero a ti y a las demás, para las cuatro.-dijo Hayate.-...tengo mucho que planear pero antes quiero veros con las últimas tendencias.

Signum suspiro, tener una jefa así le estaba haciendo ganarse el sueldo y el cielo de manera que podría hasta quitarle el trabajo a San Pedro.

-Ah...-dijo Hayate mientras Signum se iba.-...si Vita intenta escapar esta vez dile que se quedara sin Zafira para lo que le resta de existencia.

Y para colmo de males a parte de loca, aquella mujer era de lo más cruel.

-Si, jefa...-susurro Signum.

Salió de la oficina y se preparo café para luego coger el teléfono y empezar a marcar números suspirando.

Aquella tarde iba a ser muy larga...


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Nanoha estaba empezando a cansarse de Yuuno Scrya de mala manera...

-Puede devolverlas y decirle a ese idiota que si quiere flores se las plante a su amante en donde más le guste.-dijo en un tono cordial al repartidor.

Pobre chico, no sabía donde se estaba metiendo cuando acepto el trabajo de repartidor de flores para la empresa "Enamorados Eternos."

-Esta...bien...-susurro el repartidor.

Nanoha le sonrió de la manera más inocente que sabía y le cerró la puerta en las narices mientras suspiraba apoyada en la puerta y maldecía a su ex-novio.

-Animal...-susurro para si misma.-...estúpido...

Se marcho a la cocina con la intención de hacer un gran pastel de chocolate y comérselo toda solita para convertirse en una ballena del tamaño de Willy, el de la película, y que nadie más volviera a fijarse en ella nunca más.

-Eso es, Nanoha, olvidate de semejante anormal convertido en bibliotecario.-susurro para si misma.

Se dispuso a comenzar a crear su pastel mata amores cuando el móvil sonó y la despertó de lo que iba a ser su comilona favorita anti-hombres.

Era un mensaje, de Fate-chan.

_Nanoha, _

_Hayate quiere vernos a primera hora en su oficina mañana por la mañana, ¿quieres que desayunemos juntas antes?_

_Un beso,_

_Fate-chan._

Nanoha sonrió mientras leía el mensaje de su mejor amiga, Fate-chan sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal y era todo un detalle que le avisara de los planes de su jefa.

Al fin y al cabo, Hayate cambiaba de planes como de chaqueta y se cambiaba como cinco veces de chaqueta al día.

Rápidamente, Nanoha contesto al mensaje con una gran sonrisa y decidió dejar el pastel para cuando volviera a estar deprimida.

Aunque teniendo una amiga como Fate-chan, no estaría demasiado tiempo deprimida.

* * *

Vivio suspiro mientras le daba aire con un abanico a su madre que estaba tendida en el sofá con su cara del mismo color que el coche favorito de Vivio en la película de Cars.

Rayo McQueen.

-Mama.-pregunto la niña aburrida.-...¿estas mejor?

Fate apenas asintió mientras miraba por quinta vez, según Vivio, el mensaje de respuesta que Nanoha le había mandado.

_Gracias por avisarme, Fate-chan._

_Claro que iré a desayunar contigo, sabes que adoro pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga, además, ahora te necesito más que nunca._

_Un beso,_

_Nanoha._

Se le habían abierto, literalmente, las puertas del cielo.

Solo había una cosa que rompía su felicidad y era la tristeza que Nanoha pasaba por culpa del idiota de Scrya, solo de pensar en el rubio le daban ganas de, accidentalmente, darle un pequeño empujón por las escaleras de la biblioteca.

Aunque como bien le había aconsejado Vivio, no era buena idea.

_Quiero una novia para ti mama, no que acabes en prisión por asesinato.-_le había dicho su hija.

Y con la suerte que tenía Yuuno y la poca que tenía Fate, seguramente él la denunciaría y ella pasaría sus pobres días en una prisión alejada de su Vivio y de Nanoha, que se quedaría cuidando al idiota.

* * *

_Imaginación de Fate:_

**-Abre la boquita...-decía Nanoha en tono sensual.**

**-Ahhh...-replicaba el idiota cuatro-ojos.**

**Nanoha reía mientras Yuuno le contaba que él había quitado de las calles a la peligrosa Fate T. Harlaow, una psicópata obsesionada.**

**-Mi heroe...-susurro Nanoha.**

**-Nanohita...-susurro Yuuno.**

_Fin de la imaginación de Fate._

* * *

-¡No!-grito en el tono más dramático que pudo.

Vivio, que se había ido a ver los dibujos apareció delante de ella con una mano en la frente y una expresión de cansancio en la cara.

-Deja de soñar mama, a tu lado ese enclenque no tiene nada que hacer.-le aseguro la pequeña.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se volvió a marchar a ver los dibujos dándole a Fate una extraña confianza que antes no había tenido.

-Al fin y al cabo, los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.-dijo para si misma.

Y con una nueva fuerza encontrada en su interior, Fate se levanto de la cama con rapidez, decidida a ir contra el mundo y sus miedos.

Por lo menos, hasta que se golpeo la cabeza con la lampara del techo.

-Te dije que si la comprabas tuvieras cuidado.-le dijo Vivio desde el salón.

Fate suspiro mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y miro la lampara reluciente como si fuera un obstáculo más en su vida.

-Ni siquiera tu vas a pararme.-dijo al objeto.

Desde el salón, solo se escucho el suspiro de Vivio ante las palabras de su madre y miro su vaso de leche rezando una promesa.

-Si puedo, prefiero no enamorarme nunca...-susurro la niña.-...te vuelve idiota.

* * *

Yuuno Scrya estaba tan enfadado que cuando golpeo la mesa de su biblioteca se hizo daño en cuatro de sus cinco dedos por el golpe.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto un compañero.

-Tenia una suite reservada para reconquistar a Nanoha y alguien me la ha robado.-comento enfadado.

Su compañero lo miro con cara de sorpresa y siguió con sus libros sin prestarle más atención, eso por si solo hablaba de su escasa, mejor dicho nula, relación con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Algunos se sorprendieron de que pudiera tener algo de éxito con las mujeres.

-Tampoco es tan raro...-comento él con auto-suficiencia.-...soy atractivo.

Aunque no pudo asegurar si era verdad o no, podría jurar que había escuchado unas carcajadas detrás de él, pero cuando miro, no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

_Imaginaciones mias..._

Pero aquel desvío no le había hecho olvidar su enfado anterior, había pagado por adelantado por la suite "love romantic night" donde pensaba llevar engañada a Nanoha para reconquistarla.

Pero...¿para que quería reconquistarla?

_Idiota, ella gana más que tu y es más bonita que tu..._

En eso su conciencia tenía razón, a parte de que le acababa de dar una patada bastante desagradable a su ego, pero si, en resumidas cuentas, esa era la ventaja de estar con Nanoha Takamachi.

La desventaja, eran la loca que tenía por jefa y la lapa que tenía por mejor amiga, esa Testarossa no se le despegaba ni por un maldito segundo y eso hería su sentido varonil.

_Tengo que reconciliarme con Nanoha antes de que esas dos posesas me la quiten._

Solo había un pequeño problema...

-¡Eh, Yuuno!-le dijo un compañero.

-¿Si?-pregunto él.

El compañero le señalo la camiseta y él, inocente, se miro para ver si tenía una mancha encontrando el dedo de su compañero directamente en sus ojos.

-Siempre caes en la trampa...-dijo su compañero riéndose.

Yuuno lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y recordó el problema tan serio que tenía a la hora de recuperar a Nanoha y, no, no era su infidelidad.

Era el hecho de que su vida era realmente molesta.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Parecían estar en la reunión del té mientras hablaban de lo último en las revistas del corazón y cotilleos varios sobre la vida de los famosos.

-Sigum, más café.-dijo Hayate.

Aunque lo que realmente estaban haciendo era todo un complot que ni los más estrategas se podían imaginar.

Aquella vez, Signum temía por el exceso sexual que se venía encima de Fate y Nanoha sin que ellas ni siquiera lo supiera, eso obviando el hecho de que Fate estaba enamorada de Nanoha y no tenían ni la menor idea de los sentimientos de Nanoha por Fate.

_Se avecina una catástrofe..._

-Yo creo que mi hija no puede tener mejor pareja que Fate-chan, quitando el hecho de que es muy atractiva siempre cuida a mi hija como si fuera su caballero de brillante armadura y, además...-dijo dejando su imaginación al viento.-...la pequeña Vivio...¡es tan mona! No puedo esperar para tenerla de nieta.

Momoko parecía estar más que feliz con la idea del idilio amoroso de Fate y Nanoha, aunque lo que más le gustaba era el hecho de que si ellas acababan juntas, ella podría consentir a una pequeña más en su familia.

-Vivio es monisima, podremos vestirla con los últimos modelos y llenarla de regalos y de pasteles...-decía Lindy Harlaow con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-...además Fate necesita algo de acción, si sabéis a lo que me refiero y Nanoha le puede dar eso y mucho más.-dijo riéndose.

_¿Y a estas dos se las puede llamar madres?_

No solo pretendían usar a la pequeña Vivio como su modelo personal, si no que también eran capaces de hablar sin tapujos de las vidas sexuales de sus hijas.

-Lo mejor de todo será verle la cara al imbécil de Scrya y a las sabiondas de Subaru y Carim...-dijo Arisa con una sonrisa cruel.-...la vengaza...huelo venganza...

Suzuka parecía la más normal de todas ellas escuchando y riendo por diversos comentarios y seguiría teniendo el respeto de Signum si no fuera porque sabia que lo que estaba mirando en el ordenador no eran cosas normales...

Era todo un juego de diversos..."entretenimientos" que Signum no quería ni siquiera empezar a mirar para Nanoha y Fate en sus noches, como ellas se empeñaban en llamarlo, "de pasión desenfrenadas y sin control."

_Ni que fueran maquinas del sexo..._

Aunque mientras servía el quinto termo de café y seguía escuchando barbaridades, Signum llego a la conclusión del problema principal del plan NanoFate.

Y era que sus creadoras eran una pandilla de dementes sexuales sin sentido...

-Bien, ahora el asunto a tratar es como engañarlas para que piensen que solo son unas simples e inocentes vacaciones.-dijo Hayate a su grupo.

Las madres se miraron una a la otra antes de revelar, gracias a los contactos y abuso de poder de Lindy y a la encantadora pero mortal inocencia de Momoko, varios tickets de hotel que curiosamente coincidían con el de Nanoha y Fate.

-Es fácil, vamos todos.-dijo Momoko.

Si Hayate pensaba que ella misma era la persona más pervertida que había visto en toda su vida, se acababa de ver superada por dos mujeres a las que no llegaba ni a la suela del zapato...

Y las adoraba por ello.

-Un momento...-dijo Suzuka con seriedad haciendo temer a Hayate por su inminente y perversa grabación en según que hotel, con según que personas en según que momento.-...no tengo nada que ponerme.

Hayate suspiro de alivio antes de sonreír y hacer pasar a Shamal que casualmente, llevaba uno de los bañadores más exclusivos del momento acompañada de Vita, totalmente sonrojada vestida con un bikini de último modelo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-grito Suzuka mirando a Shamal.-...¡quiero ese! ¡quiero ese!

-¡Y yo el de Vita!-dijo Arisa sorprendiendo a todas.-...obviamente, algunas tallas más grandes, la ropa de niña ya no me viene.

Shamal tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa de nerviosismo y agarrar a Vita cuando esta se lanzo a por Arisa presa de un ataque de nervios.

-¡No soy una niña, posesa!-grito Vita.

-Lo que tu digas...-dijo Arisa.-...mocosa...

Vita comenzó a hiperventilar mientras Shamal la agarraba y Signum le lanzaba una red de pesca arrastrándola fuera de la reunión antes de que la sangre llegara al río y ella tuviera que limpiarla.

-Pero...-volvió a decir Suzuka en medio del alboroto.-...¿cual es exactamente el plan?

Todas miraron al cerebro, para su desgracia aunque ella no lo supiera aún, de la operación y Hayate levantó la mirada llena de orgullo como si le estuvieran dando el micrófono de agradecimientos después de haber recibido un premio.

-La suite "love romantic night" tiene en su interior música de tono sensual y romántico, champan, fresas con nata, chocolate, piscina interior y para los más atrevidos, un CD especial para "momentos" especiales.-dijo sonriendo.

-Vale, quieres decir que con un poco de sutileza, Fate pesca si o si.-dijo Arisa.

-Si pero...-dijo Momoko pensativa.-...¿que pasa con mi hija? Nanoha es un poco densa para estas cosas...con Yuuno tardo como tres meses en darse cuenta y mira que el chico solo le falto pedirle matrimonio allí mismo.-dijo temblado del disgusto.

-Pero con Yuuno siempre es dificil...-intervino Suzuka.-...yo pensé que era gay e iba a por Shiro o Kyouya...

Esa era una verdad innegable, Yuuno tenía un aspecto y unas formas que hacían dudar hasta a un grupo de serias expertas como lo eran ellas.

-Ahí tienes razón...-susurro Momoko recordando.-...todavía recuerdo aquellos días...

_Memorias de Momoko_

**-Mama, Yuuno va a venir a casa esta noche para cenar.-dijo su hija menor desde el salón.**

**Momoko se detuvo al instante al escuchar aquello y rápidamente se quito el delantal para ir al garaje donde Shiro y Kyouya estaban reparando y limpiando algunas de las piezas viejas de la moto antigua de Shiro.**

**-Cariño...-dijo saludando a su marido con un beso.-...¿os queda mucho?**

**-Un poco...-dijo su marido con su mano en la barbilla.**

**-No te preocupes mama...-dijo Kyouya.-...para la hora de cenar estaremos listos.**

**Momoko suspiro con cansancio antes de salir del garaje y mirar a su marido y a su hijo con cara de culpa.**

**-Lo siento, luego os traeré la cena...-dijo Momoko.**

**Antes de que alguno de los dos supiera que pasaba, Momoko le dio al botón del garaje y los encerró allí para que pasarán una inolvidable velada con la moto vieja.**

**-Ufff...-susurro Momoko.-...menos mal, ahora ya puede venir ese pervertido a casa.**

**Ignorando las llamadas de su hijo y marido, Momoko volvió a la casa con una sonrisa en sus labios y un aspecto más tranquilo.**

_**Es por el bien familiar, Momoko...**_

**Tenía que alejar a ese pervertido y darle unas lecciones a Nanoha de lo que era una persona normal porque estaba claro que no tenía mucha idea.**

**-¡Mama! ¡Voy a por Yuuno!-grito Nanoha.**

**Momoko sonrió y la despidió con un agradable aura, aunque le extraño no escuchar más llamadas de auxilio de su marido e hijo.**

**Tampoco quería asfixiarlos. **

**Iba a ir a por ellos cuando el teléfono de casa sonó y la voz de Shiro Takamachi, más calmada e incluso feliz, se escucho por el otro auricular.**

**-Cariño, no te preocupes...-dijo Shiro.-...Kyouya y yo nos quedaremos aquí lo que haga falta...**

**Momoko sonrió y le colgó, lista para hacer la cena ahora que no tenía que preocuparse de que Yuuno intentara pervertir a alguno de los hombres de su familia.**

**Menos mal que al final no había sido la única en darse cuenta...**

_Fin Memorias de Momoko_

Unas palmaditas la devolvieron a la realidad para ver a Hayate sentada en el centro de la sala como si fuera la presidenta del club de fans del momento.

-Vamos al tema serio...-dijo seriamente.-...la finalidad es precisamente esa, Momoko, darle facilidades a Fate para la conquista ya que anda un poco desviada...

-¿Un poco solo?-pregunto Arisa.

-...y que Nanoha se entere de que lo que siente por su amiga es amor.-dijo obviando la pregunta de Arisa.

Suzuka levanto la mano y con la mayor seriedad que pudo, hizo la pregunta que todas ellas estaban deseando hacerle a Hayate.

Tenía que darle una razón de peso a su carpeterismo NanoFate...

-¿Como estas tan segura de que Nanoha esta enamorada de Fate?-pregunto lentamente.

Hayate la miro casi...no, ofendida de arriba abajo antes de sacar un par de fotos lo suficientemente comprometedoras, por lo menos a ella le parecían comprometedoras.

-Aquí están en la ducha...-dijo Lindy.

-Y aquí...-dijo Momoko.-...oye, ¿esto no es la cama de Nanoha?

Arisa y Suzuka miraron a Hayate con cara de "eres una pervertida integral pero te adoramos por eso" y esperaron a la mayor razón para que aquello pareciera más un grupo de colegialas que una reunión de mujeres adultas.

-Si, en la ducha Nanoha digamos que...-dijo Hayate pensativamente.-...le sube la temperatura sin darse cuenta cada vez que Fate anda por ahí, una vez se desmayo y luego dijo que había sido por no comer bien, lo cual no creo.

-¿Y la de su cuarto?-pregunto Lindy.

-Por favor, miralas ahí, abrazadas, son la perfecta foto de un matrimonio bien hecho con todo lo que eso conlleva y antes de que alguien me llame desequilibrada, esa foto la tome después de que Nanoha nos llamara a mi y a Fate tras una pelea con Yuuno.

Lindy volvió a mirar las fotos detenidamente antes de asentir y mirar al grupo con los ojos brillantes, prueba de su fidelidad a esa pareja.

-Nanoha quiere a Fate, solo que no lo sabe.-apuntó Lindy.

-¿Como no se puede saber eso?-pregunto Arisa.-...¿No se supone que te late el corazón más rápido y todo eso?

-¿Eso es lo que te pasa conmigo?-pregunto Suzuka enternecida.

-Mi hija es demasiado densa para su propio bien...-dijo Momoko con un suspiro.

Hayate miro a sus compañeras y de repente, tuvo que admitir que a veces Signum tenía razón cuando decía que todas estaban locas y deberían ir a pedir una habitación al psiquiátrico.

Suzuka había tirado a Arisa al suelo y la estaba llenando de besos al punto de parecer casi una película un poco subida de tono mientras Lindy y Momoko discutían estrategias y preparaban la boda de sus hijas incluso antes de ejecutar el plan.

Ya había tenido suficiente, la líder del equipo tenía que actuar.

-Niñas...-susurro en tono tranquilo.

Nada, nadie le hizo ni caso.

-Niñas.-dijo con un poco más de voz.

Todavía nada y Hayate esta pasando a ser "Fresón", tenía la cara como la de la fresa alcalde del pueblo en "Los Fruitis", algo que estaba a punto de hacerle estallar las neuronas.

-¡Niñas!-grito a pleno pulmón.

Todas se quedaron en silencio mirando a Hayate intentando coger aire después del desgaste de voz que había sufrido y volver a su estado normal para volver a mirarlas con aquellos ojos inocentes que tan bien sabía usar.

-Fase 1 del plan NanoFate: En marcha.-dijo sonriendo.

Habían creado un monstruo.

-Suzuka...-susurro Arisa.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella.

-...

-¿Arisa?-pregunto preocupada Suzuka.

-Tengo miedo de ella.-confeso Arisa.

Por alguna razón, Suzuka solo pudo responder una cosa mientras la abrazaba para calmarla.

-Yo también...-susurro.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La mañana de aquel día fue la primera vez que Fate había llegado extremadamente temprano a las oficinas de Mushiro Decor, aunque según algunos de sus compañeros, iba rodeada de algo parecido a pequeños cupidos con arpas.

-Mira...mira...-dijo uno de ellos señalando a Fate.-...que aura...

-Testarossa parece estar rodeada por ángeles...-dijo otra de sus compañeros.

Y no era para menos, hoy era el día en que iba a desayunar con Nanoha, después de lo que ella le había dicho por el mensaje la noche anterior...se sentía en el cielo.

-¡Fate-chan!-grito una dulce voz.

Fate observo el fondo de la cafetería de las oficinas para ver una perfecta cola hecha a un lado de la cabeza de color cobrizo y unos preciosos ojos violetas mirarla con alegría.

_¡Nanoha!_

Casi llevada por los pequeños cupidos que revoloteaban a su lado, Fate voló al lado de Nanoha y se sentó mirándola con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Estaban solas, por primera vez en meses no tenían ni a la loca de Hayate, ni a la oportuna de Signum ni las chiquilladas de Vita, ni llamadas extrañas de Yuuno, ni nada.

_Por fin...¡Por fin!_

-Fate-chan...-dijo Nanoha sacándola de su estado de idiotez.-...¿estas bien?

-Claro...-susurro mirándola con ojos soñadores.

Nanoha le sonrió mientras cogía la servilleta y le limpiaba la baba a su amiga que seguía sin estar en la misma realidad que ella.

-Sabes...te envidio.-dijo Nanoha de repente.

De repente Fate puso cara de confusión antes de ver la tristeza en los ojos de Nanoha y, sin ser consciente del todo, le agarro sus manos para acariciarlas entre las suyas.

-No tienes por que.-dijo Fate en tono serio.

-Si tengo, mirate...-dijo Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos.-...tu te quedaste embarazada de Tsukimura en el instituto y aunque fue un momento duro, saliste adelante y te ries de la vida, en cambio yo...

Fate no pudo contenerse y la abrazo, haciendo que los ángeles que le seguían empezaran a tocar sus arpas con sonrisas pero ella estaba algo preocupada, su prioridad en la vida era hacer feliz a Nanoha y consentir a Vivio, eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

-Estas pasando por un mal momento...-dijo con ternura.-...todos lo hemos pasado al perder un amor, además, tu me salvaste cuando Tsukimura me abandono en pleno embarazo y ahora, Nanoha, yo quiero estar aquí para ti, cuidarte y protegerte.

_Te quiero, Nanoha..._

Por alguna razón pensaba que no era buen momento para decirlo y podía jurar que los angelitos le estaban tirando bolas de papel celestiales por dejar pasar aquel momento, pero ella no se veía con corazón para confesarse.

Encontraría otro momento, seguro.

_Si solo pudiera pasar algún momento a solas con ella y que no estuviera deprimida..._

-Gracias, Fate-chan...-dijo Nanoha sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Fate sonrió sin mirarla y se acerco para darle un beso en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Nanoha levantaba su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y...

Los angelitos se desmayaron antes de desaparecer de alrededor de Fate por la sorpresa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Nanoha estaba a escasos segundos de los labios de Fate y Fate comenzaba a sentir que su corazón había salido de su cuerpo para irse a comprar una joya que pesara una tonelada.

_¡Testarossa, vamos!_

Decían diminutas Vivios vestidas de animadoras y con pompones alrededor de la cabeza de Fate saltando y bailando.

Iban a besarse...

-¡No!-grito una voz de repente.

Fate casi no escucho aquel grito solo vio una sombra de pelo rubio y gafas saltar entre las dos con tan mala suerte de resbalar con su mesa y volar hacia la otra punta de la cafetería.

Aunque había conseguido el propósito de matar cualquier tipo de beso que Fate pensara darle a Nanoha.

-¿Yuuno?-pregunto la camarera.

-¡Yuuno!-grito Nanoha molesta.

-Idiota...-susurro Fate.

Yuuno se levanto dolorido mientras respiraba aliviado, por lo menos había evitado la catástrofe de aquel beso y con eso, él ya iba servido...

Aunque dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera entrar de nuevo a la cafetería.

-Menos mal.-dijo con un suspiro.

-Que es lo que quieres.-dijo Nanoha en tono serio.

El joven se acomodo la ropa y se arreglo el pelo y las gafas antes de presentarse, ahora delante de Nanoha, y ofrecerle un ramo de rosas.

-Hola, Nanoha.-dijo con su mejor voz varonil.

Fate lo miro preparada para usar su spray de defensa personal sobre su cara mientras que Nanoha simplemente se giro hacia la mesa y agarro la mano de Fate con fuerza.

-Largate.-dijo Nanoha.

-Tenemos que hablar, Nanohita...-dijo Yuuno nervioso.

Fate levanto una ceja por el nombre que Yuuno le había dado a Nanoha mientras que la aludida simplemente tomo otro sorbo de su café sin ni siquiera darle la hora.

-¿Ya te has cansado de hacer de Tarzán?-pregunto mordaz.

La cara de Yuuno fue de tal sorpresa que Fate tuvo que aguantar seriamente la risa mientras se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de Nanoha abrazándola por los hombros en señal de apoyo e ignorando el calor que subía por su cara.

-Nanohita fue un error te juro que no...-empezó Yuuno.

-El único error fue estar contigo.-contesto Nanoha.

Yuuno pudo ver la sonrisa de Fate a través del pelo de Nanoha y sintió que su demonio interior le pedía venganza.

_Enseñale lo que es ser malo, Yuuno.-_dijo un pequeño demonio a su derecha.

_Hagase la paz y no la guerra.-_dijo un pequeño ángel a su izquierda.

-Si no me quisieras no estarías aquí, llorando con Fate.-dijo Yuuno.

Eso golpeo justo en casa, Nanoha lo miro como lo haría una asesina en serie, pero nada comparado con el aura de maldad que rodeaba a Fate en aquel momento.

Estaba enfadada, incluso se veía fuego a su alrededor.

_Esa rubia es mortal._-dijo el demonio.

_Va a acabar contigo._-dijo el ángel.

Fate se soltó calmadamente de la mano de Nanoha y camino hacia Yuuno con serenidad hasta llegar a su altura.

-Tu, idota...-susurro tranquilamente.

Yuuno sintió el hielo en su mirada antes de un fuerte dolor apareciera en sus partes privadas, aquella mujer era letal ya que había conseguido agarrar su delicada anatomía sin que nadie se diera cuenta y además...

_Ouch...eso duele._-comentó el demonio.

_Dios mio, que dolor..._-dijo el ángel.

-Si vuelves a molestar a Nanoha me encargare de tu castración, única y exclusivamente.-dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Después lo soltó mientras Yuuno todavía hacia muecas de dolor y agarro a Nanoha de la mano mostrandole la mejor sonrisa que ella podía sacar.

-¿Vamos a ver a Hayate?-le dijo Fate a Nanoha.

-Claro.-dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa.

Y se marcharon dejaron al agonizante Yuuno en el suelo mientras la camarera suspiraba y pedía una bolsa de hielo y algo blandito para sentarse.

* * *

Hayate las vio entrar, de la mano y sonrientes y sintió que después de ver aquello, ya había hecho todo en aquella vida.

Eso y que debería revisar los capítulos de aquella telenovela porque seguramente se habría saltado alguno.

-Hola chicas.-dijo Hayate.

-¡Hola jefa!-dijeron las dos al unisono.

Hayate sintió que la emoción la embargaba solo por verlas tan compenetradas y cogió un pañuelo mientras se secaba alguna que otra lágrimas.

_Precioso...precioso..._

-Fate...felicidades...-dijo Hayate emocionada.

Fate se sonrojo al momento mientras que Nanoha las miraba confundida y Hayate corría a coger el teléfono para llamar a sus chicas y que empezaran a hacer planes de boda, ahora de verdad.

-No es lo que crees...-dijo Fate.

-¿Que cree?-pregunto Nanoha.

Hayate colgó el teléfono molesta y miro a Fate con algo de reproche, como si a un niño le acabaran de quitar su entretenimiento favorito y suspiro.

_A este paso estaremos en el geriátrico cuando consiga que estas dos..._

Y aunque no se veía persiguiendo a Nanoha mientras iba con un taca-taca y ellas le huían apoyadas en garrotes, tampoco descartaba la idea del todo.

Menos mal que todavía le quedaba su plan maestro...

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Fate desesperada por cambiar de tema.-¿Para que nos querías?

Nanoha se olvido de lo anterior y miro a su jefa con curiosidad mientras que Hayate le lanzó una mirada de "ya hablaremos, hija, ya hablaremos..." y abrió su cajón para sacar de allí las invitaciones que tenía.

-Me han regalado estas invitaciones al hotel "Sacred Night Love" y he decidido que vamos a tomarnos allí unas vacaciones.-dijo su jefa con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Nanoha sorprendida.

-Vaya...-dijo Fate.-...¿este no es el hotel más exclusivo de la zona?

Hayate sonrió mientras ellas cogían las invitaciones, claro que era el hotel más exclusivo de la zona, ella quería que sus amoríos se hicieran, por lo menos, en un sitio con clase.

Además, ella no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera uno de los más famosos del país.

-Pero...te las han regalado...-dijo Nanoha.-...no se si deberíamos...

Hayate la miro con miedo a que las rechazara y tuviera que matarla por hacerle perder la oportunidad de jugar a sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-No te preocupes, tengo más y he decidido invitar a unas cuantas amigas más.-dijo en tono casual.

Nanoha sonrió antes de mirar su invitación y coger la mano de Fate que rápidamente se sonrojo ante la experta mirada de Hayate, que solo se dedicaba a sonreir.

_Estas en el cielo, Fate..._

-¿Tienes fiebre, Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha al ver a su amiga tan roja.

Hayate se dio con la mano en la frente antes de pensar que quizá se ilusionaba demasiado esperando a que Nanoha se diera cuenta por si sola de los sentimientos de Fate.

_Algún día su densidad se la va a comer..._

Se despidió de ellas antes de que se marcharan a sus puestos de trabajo y rápidamente, cogió el teléfono y llamo a cada una de las componentes de su club con una sola frase triunfal.

**Fase 1 del plan Nanofate: Viaje en marcha.**

**Estado: Completado.**

Al otro lado, aplausos y vitoreos fue lo que recibió mientras se apoyaba en el sillón de trabajo y suspiraba.

Por lo menos, hasta que Signum abrió la puerta de nuevo.

-Hayate, las tendencias de este año en habitaciones y a las 14:00h tienes una reunión con Alec Whistmen, el asesor de jardinería.-dijo su secretaria antes de marcharse de nuevo a su trabajo.

Hayate puso cara de pocos amigos y colgó el teléfono antes de recordarse a si misma porque odiaba su trabajo tanto.

-Es tan difícil ser yo...-mustió revisando papeles.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después de horas de intenso trabajo, Hayate suspiro antes de caer agotada en el sillón de su oficina mientras una orgullosa Signum entraba con una pequeña botella de agua y unos pasteles para que su jefa recuperara fuerzas.

-Sigum...-susurro Hayate.-...sacame de aquí...

Signum rió ante la cansada apariencia de su jefa, Hayate nunca trabajaba a aquel ritmo y la verdad, hasta ella se había sorprendido de que todavía estuviera con ellas en la oficina.

Un merito considerando que siempre era ella la que debía terminar el trabajo.

-Toma.-dijo acercándole los pasteles.-...te lo has ganado.

Hayate abrió un ojo para ver que era lo que le ofrecía y allí los vio, su dulce favorito, los pasteles de crema allí delante de ella pidiendo ser comidos.

_¡Comeme Hayate! ¡Comeme!_

Signum la miro algo extrañada antes de Hayate, literalmente, saltara sobre ella y se pusiera a engullir pasteles como si de un naufrago que acaba de encontrar comida se tratara.

-Por favor...-susurro comiendo.-...encima son los del Midoriya...

-Si, fui a por unos pocos y Momoko Takamachi me dio todos estos por ti en agradecimiento por hacer feliz a su pequeña.-dijo Signum.

Hayate adoraba a la madre de Nanoha y ahora, después de aquello, todavía la adoraba más, los pasteles de Midoriya eran famosos por su crema y Momoko se había asegurado de los suyos llevaran un extra especial.

¡Y eran todos para ella sola!

-A...por cierto...-dijo con la boca llena de pastel.-...te dejo al cargo de todo durante una semana, tengo una misión especial que requiere toda mi atención.

Signum casi se atraganto con el café que acababa de prepararse mientras miraba a su jefa, que seguía comiendo sin el mayor problema mientras ella estaba al borde del infarto.

_Una semana...¡La jefa por una semana!_

-Y...-susurro sin hacerse ilusiones.-...¿y eso?

-El plan NanoFate, nos vamos todo el equipo con ellas al "Sacred Love Night" a ver si por fin conseguimos algo.-dijo Hayate con un suspiro.

Todo el interior de Signum bailaba ante la noticia, si Hayate se iba toda la semana, ella tenía siete días para hacer con Shamal cosas indecibles en la mesa, el sillón, el sofá, sobre la alfombra...

Iba a ser el paraiso...

-¿Cuando os vais?-pregunto Signum.

-Mañana...-contesto Hayate.

_¡Bien!_

-Bueno...-dijo Signum con aparente seriedad.-...espero que todo salga bien.

-Y yo...-suspiro Hayate.-...realmente necesito acabar con esto, esta acabando con mi vida social.

_Tu excesiva vida sexual dirás...-_pensó Signum.

Y es que, según Signum sabía, desde que había empezado a intentar ser la celestina de Nanoha y Fate, Hayate había dejado casi de ver a su novia de toda la vida, una rubia, en cierta manera parecida a Fate, que se llamaba Alicia.

Con una madre que bien podía ser la instructora en locura más importante del país.

-Me voy a casa...-dijo Hayate de repente.-...he tenido bastante por hoy.

-Descansa...-dijo Signum con normalidad mientras la veía salir de la oficina.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, se desato su propia locura, agarro el teléfono y llamó a Shamal que tranquilamente estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas.

-¿Si?-pregunto Shamal.

-Preparate gatita...-dijo Signum con voz sensual.-...porque a partir de mañana, vas a ser la esclava personal de la jefa temporal del Mushiro Decor...

Como respuesta, Signum solo escucho un sonido entrecortado y un golpe antes de que la línea se cortara, mientras que en la oficina de Shamal, la jefa de recursos humanos empezaba a afilar las uñas como buena gatita.

_Esta vez, leona, no te salvará nadie...-_pensó sonriendo.

Signum tembló sin saber porque, solo tenía la sensación de que igual, había ido demasiado lejos e iba a terminar probando las consecuencias.

* * *

Vivio miro su maleta por sexta vez revisando que no le faltara nada de lo que debía llevar al viaje, su madre le había metido toda la ropa pero era ella la que de verdad sabía que debía llevarse.

-Osos de peluche...-dijo mirando la maleta.-...dentro.

Tiro sus osos favoritos antes de seguir con un Ipod, algunos libros como "El libro de la selva", "El rey león" y unos escritos hechos por ella misma con el titulo de "Como sobrevivir a las locas" referido a su madre, su abuela y las amigas de ellas.

-Manual de supervivencia y libros...-susurro.-...dentro.

-¡Vivio!-grito Fate desde el salón.-¡Hora del baño!

Vivio miro su maleta y después a su mesita de noche antes de coger lo que había encima y meterlo en la maleta.

-Tapones anti-gritos club de fans NanoFate...-dijo con una sonrisa.-...dentro.

Y sin más, se marcho corriendo a la bañera donde Fate ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, la niña se desvistió y rápidamente se unió a su madre en la bañera, mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Fate.

-¿Que te parece Nanoha-mama?-pregunto Vivio.

Fate juro que el agua empezaba a bullir del calor que irradiaba, su hija le estaba preguntando como debería llamar a Nanoha y ni siquiera ella tenía claro como se suponía que iba a conquistarla.

-¿No es un poco pronto?-pregunto Fate algo nerviosa.

-Mama, de verdad que parece que no tengas ojos en la cara...-susurro Vivio.

Fate la miro confundida pero para Vivio todo estaba más que claro, Nanoha quería a su madre y por eso Vivio no había dicho nada en contra del amor de su madre, el único problema que ella veía, era que las dos necesitaban una revisión de vista urgente.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Fate.

-Nada...-dijo Vivio con una sonrisa.-...todavía soy pequeña para entenderlo.

Fate le sonrió, su hija tenía razón era demasiado pequeña aún pero a veces parecía tener más cerebro que ella.

_Nanoha-mama..._

Los ojos empezaron a brillarle ante la perspectiva de que Vivio la llamara así echo la imaginación a volar y se dejo llevar por su mente.

_Imaginación de Fate_

**-¡Mama! ¡Nanoha-mama! ¡Ya estoy en casa!-grito Vivio.**

**Fate sonrió mientras le daba un beso a su hija en la cabeza y Nanoha salió de la cocina para darle un abrazo a la pequeña.**

**-¿Que tal el colegio?-pregunto Nanoha.**

**-Muy bien, Nanoha-mama.-dijo Vivio.-...¡Mira lo que he hecho!**

**Les enseño un dibujo, donde aparecían las tres de la mano mientras que arriba ponía "mi familia"**

**-Es precioso.-dijo Nanoha.-...vamos a colgarlo en el frigorifico.**

**-¡Si!-grito Vivio corriendo.**

**Fate las miro como se marchaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía una mujer esplendida y una hija genial, no le podía pedir más a la vida.**

_Fin imaginación de Fate_

-¡Espabila!-grito Vivio.

Fate pestañeo antes de que un cubo de agua helada le cayera en la cabeza haciéndola saltar por el frió con tan mala suerte que se resbalo y cayo de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Mama!-grito Vivio.-...¿estas bien?

-...dnifsjn...-susurro Fate.

_Por lo menos esta viva...-_pensó Vivio.

Vivio salió de la bañera con sumo cuidado y miro a su madre, todavía en el suelo con cara de dolor y confusión.

-Mama...-susurro la niña.

-Mi cabeza...-susurro Fate.

Vivio suspiro, tenía claro que aquello de soñar despierta tenía que acabarse si quería seguir teniendo una madre estable.

-Vamos, te pondré algo de hielo.-dijo la niña.

Su madre no discutió cuando comenzó a moverla hacia la cocina recordandole a Vivio una de las preguntas que siempre solía hacerse en estos casos.

¿Quien era la niña y cual la adulta?

* * *

-Camarero...-susurro Yuuno.-...pongame otra...

Chrono apenas podía mirar al idiota que tenía al lado sentado, la borrachera le llegaba al suelo y ni siquiera se le entendía bien al hablar.

¿Porque estaba allí escuchando sus problemas cuando podía estar jugando con Amy al pilla-pilla?...Ah, si, era su mejor amigo.

_Único amigo, más bien..._

El camarero miro a Chrono que suspiro mientras levantaba a Yuuno estirando de su coleta como si fuera un engranaje para mover la maquina que era ahora su cabeza.

-Igual deberías parar...-sugirió Chrono.

-Nanoha no quiere que...ahsjfnaf...-comenzó Yuuno por cuarta vez.

Chrono suspiro y pago la ronda antes de agarrar a Yuuno antes de que cayera dormido en la barra del bar y se lo llevo al coche para llevarlo a casa.

-Ella dice que soy un...ajhfklsdnfj...-siguió Yuuno.

-Vale, todo se pasara.-dijo Chrono.

-No porque ella no me...dskflsdjf...

La borrachera era sería aquella vez, tenía dos opciones o lo dejaba tirado en la cuneta, cosa que estaba tentado a hacer, o conseguía que se callara.

-Yuuno, ¿porque no te echas un poco?-pregunto su amigo.

-¡Nanoha!-grito de repente.-...¡I love you!-dijo ridiculamente.

_Dios mio...esta obsesionado..._

Lo siguiente que hizo fue, simplemente, sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y comenzar a cantar alguna canción que Chrono no acertaba a entender mientras veía las nubes de tormenta colocarse sobre ellos.

-Yuuno, basta, no solo vas a conseguir que nos detengan o que nos matemos, si no que vas a hacer que haya tormenta esta noche...-dijo Chrono.

-Nanoha...-suspiro Yuuno sentándose en el coche.

-Relajate.-dijo Chrono sonriendo con simpatía.-...se te pasara...

Entonces Yuuno, sin venir a cuento, hizo algo que Chrono no olvidaría jamás en toda su vida, algo a lo que no supo ni ponerle normbre.

-¿Nanoha?-pregunto Yuuno.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Chrono.

Y antes de saber que pasaba, Chrono sintió los labios de Yuuno sobre de él mientras el muy idiota comenzaba a desvestirse.

-¿¡Que haces!-grito Chrono apartándolo de él.

Espero la respuesta pero lo único que encontró fue a un Yuuno durmiente como si allí no acabara de pasar algo que no tenía que pasar.

_Va borracho, no sabe lo que hace..._

Su mente le repetía eso, pero nada de lo que dijera para si mismo aquella noche le hizo desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas mientras se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Porque era amigo de aquel inútil?


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Buenos días, mundo!

Eso fue lo primero que grito Nanoha nada más levantarse, pues las ganas de irse de viaje aumentaban dentro de ella mientras cogía su maleta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Iba a ser un gran día y, desde hoy, se encargaría de que fuera una gran vida, abrió la puerta, convencida de su felicidad, cuando se topo con un inminente obstaculo.

-Que...-susurro mortalmente.-...hacéis...aquí...

-Esta dormido tras una borrachera que...-murmuro Chrono.-...bueno, el caso es que necesita dormir, su casa no es un buen ejemplo y a la mia no lo voy a llevar.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto Nanoha molesta.

-Porque no.-dijo Chrono con rapidez.-...ahora, por favor, ayudame.

Nanoha suspiro, no quería ayudarlos pero Chrono también era su amigo y ahora parecía necesitarla más que nunca, además, Yuuno se veía hecho unos zorros.

-Te doy media hora para que lo despiertes antes de que me vaya de viaje y después, desaparece.-dijo señalando a Yuuno.-...no quiero saber nada de él.

Chrono asintió sabiendo de sobra lo que había pasado entre los dos y, por supuesto, estaba del lado de Nanoha aunque aún fuera amigo de Yuuno.

-Gracias.-dijo Chrono.

-Esta bien, iré arriba a por un par de mantas tu si quieres, hazte café.-susurro ella.

Chrono la vio marcharse con cierta confusión corriendo dentro de él, es decir, ahora tenía claro que Nanoha ya no estaba enamorada del imbecil cuatro-ojos que tenía por amigo pero...

¿Que era ese brillo que tenía Nanoha en los ojos?

-...hasjasjdklas...-murmuro Yuuno en sueños.

Chrono salto de su lado, no queriendo ser objeto de "deseo" de nuevo y se fue a la cocina a hacer café cuando, sobre la mesita, vio una pequeña foto con Nanoha, Fate, a la que conoció tras su escándalo en el instituto y una niña que debía ser el "escándalo" por el que Fate falto tanto a clases.

Sonrió al pensar en aquellos días cuando él, Chrono Harlaow era un ferviente defensor de su medio hermana cada vez que alguien intentaba meterse con ella o ligarsela, ya que él también era un fan más del NanoFate.

Por lo menos, hasta que Nanoha empezó a salir con Yuuno, en aquel momento, Chrono enterro sus carpetas NanoFate y se obligo a seguir adelante.

Era duro...pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pero desde que él se había hecho el mejor amigo de Yuuno las cosas se habían enfriado entre Fate y él, ahora eran Fate T. Harlaow y Chrono, el Buldog de Yuuno, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Yuuno era tan debil como una muñeca de porcelana y cuando Fate le demostró que podía defenderse sola, él se encontró desesperado por proteger algo.

Aunque ese algo fuera "Barbie Yuuno Malibu"

Suspiro, fuera como fuera, ya no había nada que hacer, él seguiría con Yuuno sobre su chepa y Fate seguiría mandandole miradas asesinas cada vez que lo viera con él.

* * *

Fate aparco su despampanante Ferrari en la puerta de la casa de Nanoha esperando felizmente poder ir juntas y con Vivio hacia donde les había dibujado Hayate.

-Mama, esto parece...-empezó Vivio.

-No digas nada hija...-suspiro Fate.-...solo intenta descifrarlo mientras voy a por Nanoha.

Espero la sonrisa sabia o algún comentario subido de tono de su hija pero nunca llego, la pequeña estaba tan metida en descifrar aquello que parecía ser un mapa que ni siquiera supo que le había dicho su madre.

Y es que Hayate, tenía la misma perfección para dibujar que la que tenían los niños de cuatro años de edad.

_Hayate no se aleja mucho de esa edad mentalmente..._

Fate rió para si misma antes de salir del coche e ir hacia la puerta de la casa de Nanoha, estaba nerviosa, lo podía notar en sus manos que le sudaban más de lo normal y en el temblor de sus piernas.

-¡Auch!-dijo de repente.

Vivio bajo la ventanilla del coche y miro a su madre con cierta preocupación y a la vez, con la mirada sabia de alguien que sabía que estaba pasando.

-Mama, de uno en uno, que solo son escaleras.-dijo la pequeña.

Fate sonrió y volvió a subir las escaleras llegando por fin a la puerta de la casa de Nanoha, miro el timbre, nerviosa y cerrando los ojos, toco rápidamente mientras sentía que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca.

La rubia se puso una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarse mientras esperaba, pues si quería darle su corazón a Nanoha, pero no de aquella manera.

La puerta se abrió y Fate puso su mejor sonrisa mientras una figura se revelaba detrás de la puerta...pero no era la que ella esperaba ver.

-¿Tu?-pregunto Fate.

-¿Rubia asesina?-pregunto Yuuno.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la puerta sin entender que hacían uno delante del otro y más en casa de Nanoha.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Fate furiosa.

-Nanoha me dejo pasar.-dijo Yuuno sinceramente.

La mente de Fate empezó a jugarle malas pasadas imaginándose que la determinación de Nanoha se había ido al garete y había vuelto con aquel inútil que la miraba con los ojos perdidos y algo desorientado.

-Ah...-dijo simplemente Fate.

-Ella...-empezó Yuuno.

-No me digas nada, idiota.-dijo Fate.

Yuuno no parecía entenderla pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Fate le lanzó una "patada-yudoka nivel 3" y lo hizo volar hacia la sala de estar mientras ella se marchaba de allí tan deprisa como podía.

-¿Mama?-pregunto Vivio cuando Fate subió al coche.

Ella no le contesto, solo se acomodo en el asiento y se puso el cinturón sin ni siquiera mirar a su hija.

-Espera...-empezó Vivio.-...¿Nanoha-mama no viene?

-No, ella...-susurro.-...ella no vendrá con nosotras.

Y sin decir más, arranco el coche y se marcharon de allí mientras Vivio miraba por el retrovisor las lágrimas que su madre estaba derramando.

Eso requería venganza y de las buenas.

_En cuanto me entere de lo que ha pasado, va a correr la sangre, nadie fastidia a mi mami chula, palabra de Vivio Harlaow._

Mientras tanto, Fate lloraba como una niña mientras conducía esquivando, sin saber como, los coches que pasaban a milímetros del suyo.

_Nanohaaaaa...¿porque con ese idiotaaaaaaaaaa?_

Los angelitos del alrededor de Fate aparecieron ante ella, aquella vez para darle palmaditas de animo mientras ella seguía llorando todo el camino hacia el hotel.

Ya no veía tan apetecible irse de vacaciones.

Mientras Fate seguía en su agonía, el móvil se encendió dando lugar a una llamada de Hayate que Fate cogió poniendo el manos libres.

-Ey rubia, ¿que...?-empezó Hayate.

-HAYATEEEEEEEEEEEE, NANOHA HA VUELTO CON ESE IMBECIL CON GAFASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.-grito llorando.

Vivio, que miraba a su madre con tremendo pesar, le acaricio la cabeza como los angelitos a su alrededor lo estaban haciendo mientras su mirada se mezclaba a fuego con los colores de sus ojos.

_Toda mi maldad caera sobre ti, Scrya..._

* * *

Hayate estaba al borde del ataque de nervios cuando reunió al equipo NanoFate en una reunión urgente.

-Voy a matar a ese...ese...-empezó Arisa.

Suzuka intentaba calmarla mientras miraba a Hayate que tenía una tila entre sus manos y a Momoko y Lindy, que preparaban sus contactos en caso de tener que hacerle daño de verdad a Yuuno.

-Nadie hace daño a mi niña.-dijo Lindy.

-¿En que esta pensando Nanoha?-se pregunto Momoko.

Hayate miro a todo el grupo mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, necesitaba una solución, pero rápido.

-Si solo pudieran pasar más tiempo juntas...-murmuro Suzuka.

-¡Eso es!-grito Hayate.

Todas la miraron mientras ella entraba al hotel y rápidamente salia segundos después con la cara más serena y algo más tranquila.

_Todos estaría bien, su pareja estaría bien..._

Por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que vio a Fate llegar y bajar del coche con una muy preocupada Vivio.

-Mama...-murmuro Vivio.

Fate no le hizo caso hasta que llego a la altura de Lindy y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y cuerpo pesado.

-Hija...-dijo Lindy.

Fate no se movió un centímetro dejando que sus hombros temblaran y dándole a entender a las chicas que no se sentía demasiado bien para fiestas.

-Todo estará bien, Fate...-dijo Momoko Takamachi.-...ya lo verás.

Entonces, sin poder aguantarlo más, se lanzo a los brazos de su madre mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y las demás la miraban con pena.

-¡Soy muy desgraciada!-grito Fate en su llanto.

Vivio se agarro a su madre para abrazarla y las demás siguieron su ejemplo mientras una sola frase recorrió la mente de todo el equipo allí reunido.

_Yuuno Scrya iba a morir..._

* * *

-¿Quien a llamado?-pregunto Nanoha.

-¿Porque has tardado tanto?-pregunto Chrono.

Nanoha se sonrojo al recordar que se había encontrado con una chaqueta de Fate y bueno...se había perdido un poco en su aroma.

-No encontraba mantas.-contesto Nanoha.

-Era Fate.-contesto Chrono.

Nanoha sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su amiga y Chrono pudo ver, otra vez, el brillo en los ojos de su amiga que tanto le intrigaba.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Yuuno le abrió la puerta...-susurro Chrono.

Tan pronto como había venido, la sonrisa de Nanoha se marcho mientras su mirada cambiaba al manojo en el suelo que era Yuuno ahora, probablemente por culpa de Fate.

Nanoha, enfadada, recogió a Yuuno del suelo y comenzó a zarandearlo con tanta fuerza que Chrono temió que lo rompiera, pero en vez de eso, Yuuno pareció despertar de su sueño.

-Que le has dicho a Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha en tono amenazador.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Yuuno desorientado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Que le has dicho a Fate-chan!-grito Nanoha.

Yuuno se centro un poco mirando a Nanoha que parecía una versión femenina del mismísimo demonio y tragó saliva mientras recordaba que le había dicho a Fate.

-Dimelo.-susurro Nanoha.

-Le dije que me habías dejado entrar.-dijo Yuuno.

Chrono lo miraba algo incrédulo, esperando que hubiese nombrado el detalle que él estaba allí también y que Nanoha no había "sucumbido" a sus encantos de nuevo.

-Y que más...-dijo Nanoha.

-Nada más, luego se fue algo rara...-susurro Yuuno pensativo.

Nanoha lo agarro del cuello antes de tirarlo de nuevo al otro lado de la habitación furiosa con él por lo que acababa de hacer y dispuesta a enseñarle una lección.

Hasta que Chrono la detuvo.

-Nanoha, ve a hablar con Fate.-dijo Chrono.

-Pero él se merece...-empezó Nanoha.

Chrono suspiro, si por él fuera dejaría que Nanoha se hiciera unas cortinas nuevas con su pelo pero Yuuno ahora no era el mismo y ella necesitaba darse prisa para arreglar las cosas.

-Ve, él no vale la pena.-dijo Chrono.

Nanoha lo miro antes de asentir y mirar a Yuuno de nuevo, esta vez, sabiendo de verdad los sentimientos que sentía hacia Scrya.

-Tienes razón.-susurro.-...tengo que irme.

Y sin más se marcho, esperando poder arreglar aquello que Yuuno había roto, tenía que hablar con Fate-chan y aclarar las cosas.

-Un momento...-se dijo.-...¿que es esto?

Su corazón se lleno de calidez y empezó a tener calor mientras el nombre de Fate-chan se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga?

-No...-se dijo a si misma.-...estaré cogiendo un resfriado.

Desde el cielo, hasta las estrellas suspiraron por la densidad de la chica que no entendía sus sentimientos.

_Dios mio, ilumina a esta pobre ilusa..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

La entrada al hotel no fue, por así decirlo, lo que Nanoha se esperaba, no solo era que Fate estaba recluida en uno de los cuartos, si no que las miradas asesinas que recibía eran cada vez más numerosas.

-Nanoha Takamachi.-dijo su madre en tono acusador.

-Ya no eres lo que eras...-susurro Suzuka en tono dramático.

-¡Takamachi!-grito Arisa.

Hayate simplemente asentía y Lindy ni siquiera estaba allí, probablemente estaría con Fate donde quisiera que ella estuviera, aunque la que si estaba era Vivio y, a diferencia de otras veces, no la miraba con mucho cariño.

Más bien la miraba como si quisiera hacerla a la brasa.

El animo de Nanoha caía por momentos, ella solo quería relajarse y olvidarse de Yuuno sin tener que lidiar con un problema en su amistad con Fate.

Bufó, todo esto era de un idiota que no solo le había destruido su fe en los hombres, si es que él era un hombre, si no que estaba a punto de destrozar lo único que ahora le mantenía la sonrisa.

No iba a permitirlo.

-Y dime...-pregunto Vivio.-...¿que hacías con él en tu casa?

Para ser una niña tan pequeña, Nanoha tenía la sensación de que Vivio era mucho más madura que todas las que estaban allí, eso sin contar el hecho de que sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones antes de la sangre llegara al río.

-Estaba borracho y Chrono lo trajo a mi casa porque no podía llevarlo a la suya.-contesto rápidamente.

-¿Porque no podía llevarlo a la suya?-pregunto Arisa.

-No lo se, no quiso decírmelo.-contesto Nanoha.

Decidió ignorar las miradas sospechosas que recibía de todas aquellas mujeres y paso a la acción poniendo el manos libres de su móvil antes de marcar el número de Chrono.

-Chrono, ¿el idiota de mi ex esta dormido?-pregunto Nanoha nada más escuchar como Chrono descolgaba.

-Si y me esta preocupando, es la cuarta vez.-contesto él.

-No me importa.-dijo Nanoha.-...oye, explicales que Yuuno estaba en mi casa por tu culpa.

-¿Que?-pregunto Chrono.-¿A quien tengo que explicárselo?

-A nosotras, pedazo de insensato.-grito Lindy saliendo del cuarto de Fate.

-¿Mama?-pregunto Chrono.-

-Si.-dijo Lindy.-...y espero que tengas una buena explicación o te quedaras sin televisión el resto de tu vida.

-Mama...-suspiro Chrono.-...ya no puedes amenazarme, vivo solo.

Lindy sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que todo el grupo sintiera escalofríos y que Nanoha recordara una de las razones por la cual Lindy era un alto cargo en la Policía Nacional.

-Chrono Harlaow, todavía tengo contactos para cargarte de trabajo los próximos cuarenta años, así que no me tientes.-susurro su madre tranquilamente.

Nanoha juró que escuchaba como la respiración de Chrono se detenía, pero rápidamente escucho al joven agarrar el teléfono y comenzar a hablar.

-Salimos de copas anoche y Yuuno se emborracho, ya sabes lo mal que le sienta el alcohol, Nanoha así que, después de que hiciera cosas que no pienso explicar, decidí que lo mejor era dejar que durmiera la borrachera en tu casa.-explicó fugazmente.

-¿A que tu también estabas?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Si, solo que en el momento que llego Fate, yo estaba haciéndome café y no la escuche.-dijo él.

Nanoha sonrió satisfechas al ver que el grupo de leonas furiosas se calmaba con ella, aunque Suzuka tenía una mirada curiosa en su cara.

-Oye Chrono-kun, ¿porque no llevaste a Yuuno a tu casa como otras veces?-pregunto curiosamente.

Esa era una gran pregunta que Nanoha venía pensando desde que habían aparecido en su casa y una que a todas les rondaba la mente.

-Porque...-susurro Chrono.-...porque no.

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto Lindy.

-Mama, por favor...-empezó Chrono.

-Nada de por favor, has hecho llorar a tu hermana, así que, escupelo.-dijo Lindy.

-No fui yo quien...-dijo Chrono.

-Una palabra más y te mandare trabajo hasta que estés en el asilo.-amenazó Lindy.

Chrono suspiro, el nerviosismo le recorría de arriba abajo pero no podía desobedecer a su madre, sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que le decía con tal de tener lo que quería.

Y ahora quería una confesión.

-Él...-suspiro.-...ese idiota de Yuuno me beso.

Nada se escucho durante varios segundos y Chrono temió haber matado a alguien con su confusión, temor que se marcho cuando empezó a escuchar risas al otro lado de la línea.

_Se acabo...-_pensó con angustia.-_...no volveré a pisar la casa de mi madre..._

En el hotel, Hayate tuvo que sentarse para aplacar la risa mientras que Arisa y Suzuka buscaban el apoyo de la otra, Momoko se apoyaba en una silla y Lindy miraba el teléfono móvil.

La que única que no reía era, por supuesto, Nanoha.

-Lo que me faltaba...-susurro molesta.

Las risas fueron muriendo, más que nada, por respeto a Nanoha mientras la llamada de Chrono se colgaba bruscamente y todas intentaban guardar la compostura.

-Es lo mejor hija...-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.-...créeme, ahora Yuuno esta donde debe estar.

-En la otra acera...-rió Arisa.-...perdón...es que...

-Es demasiado.-terminó Hayate por ella.

Suzuka asintió mientras Lindy abrazaba a Vivio que había mirado incrédula toda la escena creyendo que era una película de ciencia ficción.

Ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca.

_Por favor, no quiero ser adulta nunca..._

Ahora que estaba todo más tranquilo, Nanoha opto por dejar pasar el hecho tan desagradable que su ex de hace pocos días hubiera besado a un chico y decidió arreglar lo que tenía que arreglar.

-Ya esta todo explicado.-dijo al grupo.-...ahora, leonas, ¿me dejáis hablar con vuestro cachorro?

Arisa estuvo tentada a decirle que no solo para ver como reaccionaba pero un gesto de Suzuka la hizo mantenerse en su sitio mientras le abrían paso para entrara en la habitación que ocupaba Fate.

Hasta que Hayate la detuvo.

-Por cierto...-dijo Hayate.-...ese es tu cuarto, lo compartirás con ella y dile que no se preocupe por Vivio, ella dormirá conmigo.

De alguna manera, ni Nanoha ni Vivio parecían del todo seguras de aquella opción, pues las dos conocían las obsesiones de Hayate por hacer modelos de sus trajes a cualquiera que midiera dos palmos del suelo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Si.-dijo Hayate.

-No...-murmuro Vivio recibiendo enseguida miradas amenazadoras de todo el grupo de mujeres.-...digo...si, me las apañare...

_Espero saber defenderme de esta pervertida..._

Nanoha asintió mientras cogía su maleta y entraba en la habitación, con el corazón otra vez retumbandole como si fuera un tambor.

_Por favor, solo había sido un malentendido, todavía eran amigas..._

Un angelito apareció a la derecha de Nanoha mientras que un demonio apareció en el lado izquierdo mientras ella abría la puerta del cuarto.

-Habla con ella...-dijo el ángel.-...te perdonara...

-Oh, callate..-dijo el demonio.-...lo que tienes que hacer es eso que tantas ganas tienes de hacer ahí mismo.

Nanoha miro a su lado izquierdo sin entender porque su yo demonio pretendía que ella se acostara con Fate-chan.

Espera...¿tenía ganas de hacerle el amor a Fate-chan?

-Si..-dijo el demonio.

-Por supuesto...-dijo el ángel.

-Callaos...-susurro Nanoha.

Ante el leve sonido de su voz, Fate levanto la cabeza de la almohada para toparse con la mirada de Nanoha.

-¿Nanoha?-pregunto Fate.

Y Nanoha se quedo allí, suspendida en el tiempo mientras un angelito de cupido llegaba delante suya y le asestaba un flechazo de aquellos que ella solía ver en las películas.

-¿Fate-chan?-dijo Nanoha.

Muchos angelitos aparecieron bailando y tocando el arpa alrededor de Nanoha mientras ella se sonrojaba y perdida la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ella se...

_OH...DIOS...MIO..._

Nanoha salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando de un portazo la puerta mientras miraba al grupo de mujeres y a Vivio que estaban jugando a las cartas y bebiendo algo mientras Vivio les ganaba todas las partidas y llevaba las chuches a la altura de la cabeza.

-¿Nanoha?-pregunto Hayate.

-Creo que...-respiro pesadamente mientras lo asimilaba.-...creo que me he enamorado de Fate-chan...

Y así, de repente, las puertas del cielo se abrieron ante ellas que, como buenas fans entregadas a la causa empezaron a gritar y a llevarse las manos a la cabeza perdidas en su propia locura.

Por fin...¡Por fin!

-¡Toma ya!-grito Arisa.-...verás cuando se lo cuente..-reía abrazada a Suzuka.

-Me deben una cena.-dijo Suzuka.-...¡me la deben!

Mientras tanto Momoko y Lindy brindaban con champan y Hayate seguía su ridículo baile por los sofás del hotel llamando la atención más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Algo tiro del pantalón de Nanoha que bajo la mirada para ver a la dulce Vivio que la miraba con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-¿Nanoha-mama?-pregunto la niña.

Decidido, acababa de desatar la locura de un grupo de desquiciadas y de una niña que después de todo, era eso, una niña.

_Muy bien, Takamachi, te has cubierto de gloria..._

Ahora tenía que ver como calmaba a las chicas y a Vivio antes de que pudieran ayudarla a aclarar que era lo que le pasaba con Fate-chan.

Pero lo que si tenía clara era una cosa.

_Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Fate no había sacado la cabeza de la almuhada en las siguientes dos horas después de que Nanoha saliera corriendo del cuarto.

_Yuuno le habrá llenando la cabeza de pájaros de nuevo...me odia..._

Tenía la cabeza tan llena de aquellos pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que necesitaba una ducha, urgente.

Al fin y al cabo, hacía mucho calor y ella llevaba horas llorando y encerrada en aquel cuarto sin ni siquiera el aire acondicionado encendido.

Tenía que reponerse de aquel mazazo, ella tenía que ser valiente y salir al mundo preparada para lo que Nanoha tuviera que decirle.

-Eso es...-susurro para si misma.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha con la ferviente convicción de poder llevar a cabo aquella tarea con la cabeza bien alta, como buena rubia letal que la consideraban.

_Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo..._

Casi estaba convencida de que podía cuando el teléfono de su cuarto sonó y ella, algo confundida, lo descolgó.

-¿Si?-pregunto.

-¡Fate T. Harlaow! ¡Que haces en mi hotel!-grito una voz varonil que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Fate sujeto el teléfono con fuerza mientras miraba a la pared y tenía un deja vú de cuando él la perseguía por el jardín del instituto gritando su nombre de la misma manera.

Pero no, seguramente no podía ser él...

_Por favor, por favor, que no sea él, que sea solo alguien con una voz muy muy parecida pero que no sea él..._

-Uhmm...-susurro ella.-

-¡Fate!-grito la voz.

-¿Quien...? ¿Quien es usted?-pregunto Fate con vaga esperanza.

El hombre suspiro en la otra línea del teléfono y espero unos segundos, interminables para Fate, para darle el nombre que ella no quería escuchar.

-Soy yo, Tsukimura.-dijo él.

_Mierda...mierda...¡Mierda!_

Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, no solo Nanoha estaba enredada de nuevo con aquel cuatro-ojos idiota y probablemente la odiaba, si no que ahora tenía que lidiar con su antiguo novio del instituto.

El padre que Vivio no conocía...

Y el dueño del hotel donde ella estaba con todas sus amigas, incluida Nanoha...

_Genial, Fate, ahora solo falta que Vivio quiera conocer a su padre..._

Y entonces su vida pasaría a ser todo un infierno.

* * *

Habían puesto a Nanoha al día en cuestión de minutos, como Fate la quería y como ella ni siquiera se había enterado de los pequeños detalles que su amiga había hecho por ella.

-¿Realmente soy tan densa?-pregunto Nanoha.

La reacción general fue un suspiro que acabo con un pequeño abrazo de valor de su madre mientras Lindy le sonreía con cariño y Vivio la miraba sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Eres algo más que eso.-dijo Arisa.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Cuéntaselo tu, Hayate...-replico Suzuka.

Hayate suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cosmopolitan y miro a Nanoha con una seriedad nada propia de ella, aunque por dentro estaba deseando contarle lo que su "adorado" y ex, Yuuno, había intentando hacer con Fate.

-Bueno, verás Nanoha...-empezó Hayate.-...Yuuno quiso que yo despidiera a Fate porque sentía que...bueno, que estaba demasiado cerca de ti, según él estaba al borde del acoso y el alegaba querer protegerte.-contó Hayate.

Si no la conociera, Hayate se habría asustado de las llamas que envolvían a Nanoha y que cubrían sus ojos.

-Y ese anormal que se dedica a disfrazarse para seducir a mujeres quien se cree que es para querer apartar a mi mejor amiga de mi lado.-murmuro Nanoha.

-En ese momento, tu novio.-contesto Hayate.

Obviamente, Nanoha agradeció que Hayate fuera, a parte de su jefa, una amiga que no aceptaría consejos de alguien como Yuuno Scrya.

-Claro que no le hice caso...-comento Hayate.-...no iba a tirar por la borda a mi pareja favorita ni a desperdiciar a una trabajadora, y belleza, como Fate.

Nanoha asintió mientras jugaba con el pelo de Vivio cuando una puerta abriéndose le impidió hacer otra pregunta.

Era un hombre, alto, con el pelo corto y color castaño claro y semblante serio y unos ojos de color verde.

Y Nanoha sintió una intensa corriente de malestar recorrer su cuerpo al reconocer al individuo que tenía delante.

-¡Tu!-grito él.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!-grito Nanoha molesta.

Vivio que miraba la escena con total atención vio como su abuela, Lindy, también se ponía a la defensiva y, sin saber porque, saco la foto vieja que le había robado a su madre hacia unos meses.

Misma cara, mismo pelo, mismo color y aparecía abrazado a su madre mientras se reía vestido con el uniforme del instituto.

Y entonces, supo quien era.

-¿Papa?-pregunto la niña.

El silencio fue tal en toda la recepción, que solo el canto de los pájaros se escucho desde fuera del hotel.

_La calma antes de la tormenta..._

Hayate maldijo por estar rodeada de piedras en el camino para unir a Fate y a Nanoha por fin de una maldita vez.

Ahora su problema era más grande que Yuuno.

-¿Eres mi hija?-pregunto Tsukimura.

Vivio lo miro atentamente durante unos minutos antes de esconderse detrás de Nanoha que la protegía con una mano mientras miraba a Tsukimura con rabia.

_Uh oh...ahí va una Takamachi protegiendo a su pareja..._

Porque aunque todavía no eran nada oficial, Hayate estaba segura de que Nanoha terminaría entrando en el cuarto del pánico y hablaría con Fate para después tener una gran sesión de sexo desenfrenado que...

_Yagami, no te desvíes del problema de ahora..._

Miro a Nanoha que no desviaba ni un segundo su mirada del padre de Vivio que no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña que seguía escondida tras las faldas de Nanoha.

-Que haces aquí..-dijo Nanoha.

-¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí? Este es mi hotel.-contesto él.

_Vaya..._-pensó Hayate.-..._que inconveniente..._

-¿Esto es tuyo?-pregunto Lindy.-...pero si tu no sabias ni como se escribía hotel cuando abandonaste a mi hija embarazada.

Tsukimura lanzó una mirada envenenada a Lindy mientras suspiraba, debía calmarse antes de perder los nervios con aquella loca que hacía de madre de Fate.

Además, su hija estaba delante.

-Deje a su hija porque ella estaba enamorada de otra...-dijo Tsukimura mirando a Nanoha.-...persona.

Nanoha estaba empezando a perder los nervios, su madre la miraba con cierta preocupación, pues a su hija solo le faltaba echar fuego por la boca.

_Le ha dado fuerte...-_pensó Momoko.

Vivio no entendía muy bien todo, pero sabía que su padre no había querido saber nada de ella en todo aquel tiempo y ella no iba a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por querer conocerlo ahora.

Eso si, si intentaba algo contra su madre, ella iba a tomar pequeñas cartas en el asunto.

-Voy a hablar con Fate.-dijo Tsukimura.

Comenzó a caminar mientras Suzuka agarraba a un Arisa que si echaba fuego por la boca por la altitud de aquel hombre que, fuera quien fuera, iba con toda la intención de dañar a Fate y si había algo que Arisa odiaba era que dañaran a sus amigos.

-Suéltame, Suzuka...-susurro Arisa.

-Calmate, cariño...-respiro Suzuka.-...Fate puede con esto y Nanoha la defenderá a muerte.

Hayate no pudo estar más de acuerdo al ver a Nanoha separarse suavemente de Vivio y detener al hombre a mitad de camino, aunque él la miraba como algo inferior.

_A todo esto..._-pensó Hayate.-..._¿como se llamara este alcornoque? ¿y porque Fate salió con un tipo de esta calaña?_

Menos mal que Fate había revisado su libro de gustos y se había enamorado de la persona correcta...

_Bueno, correcta mientras no ataques a su manada..._

-Apartate, Takamachi o te apartaré...-dijo Tsukimura.

Nanoha lo miro desafiante, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerle tragar todas las lágrimas que Fate-chan había desperdiciado por él.

Ahora podía defender a la persona que ella quería.

_Eso es...-_se dijo a si misma.-_...yo la quiero..._

-No dejare que le hagas daño.-dijo Nanoha.-...no como la última vez.

-No fue daño lo que le hice la última vez...-sonrió Tsukimura.

Vivio miro a su padre, ahora agradecida que su madre jamás la dejara saber nada de él, pues no quería saber nada de un hombre que era capaz de hablar de aquella manera en contra de la persona que le había dado todo.

-Bastardo...-susurro Lindy.

Tsukimura la ignoro mientras agarraba la mano de Nanoha que iba con toda la intención de conectar con su cara.

-Yo la deje porque se enamoro de ti, Takamachi.-susurro Tsukimura.-...y jamás te perdonare el ridículo que pase por ello.

Soltó su mano rápidamente y levanto la suya para cobrarse los años de vergüenza que había pasado cuando un brazo detuvo su golpe mientras otro agarraba a Nanoha con suma delicadeza.

-Si la tocas, Takuma Tsukimura...-susurro la voz, ahora mortal, de Fate.-...Juro que la vergüenza que pasaste será un paseo por el parque.

Y, por un momento, Tsukimura recordó porque nunca se había atrevido a meterse con una mujer como Fate T. Harlaow.

RSI=M

_Rubia, Sexy e Inocente= Mortal _


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Nadie, nunca, había visto a Fate tan enfadada como lo estaba cuando soltó la mano de Tsukimura y ayudó a Nanoha a ponerse en pie justo antes de ponerse delante de ella.

-Fate...-susurro Tsukimura.

-Ya te advertí que tuvieras tus manos lejos de ella.-le dijo Fate seriamente.

Todas las allí presentes miraban a Fate como el caballero de armadura blanca de Nanoha que siempre venía a salvarla en el peor momento.

_¡Queremos una igual! ¡Viva, Fate! ¡Viva, Fate! ¡Vas a ganar!_

Tsukimura la miraba con cierto miedo pero también con mucho rencor, no podía olvidar como sus amigos se reían de él porque su novia, embarazada, estaba enamorada de otra chica.

-Siempre fue ella primero, ¿verdad?-le lanzó con veneno.-...por eso esta niña no tiene un padre, porque tu te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga.

Fate iba a contestarle cuando Lindy se adelanto a ella y empujo a Tsukimura hacia una pared, donde lo miro seriamente a los ojos, con fuego brillando en su mirada.

-Sería mejor que retires esas sucias palabras de tu boca, idiota...-susurro mortalmente.-...mi nieta es una niña más que feliz sin ti y que Fate se enamorara de Nanoha no es excusa para ni siquiera preguntaras por tu hija en siete años.

Tsukimura miro hacia Vivio, que sin ningún tipo de problema se acerco a su madre y la abrazo delante de él mirándolo desafiante.

-No te necesito.-dijo Vivio.-...mi mama cuida muy bien de mi y ahora, con Nanoha-mama, tendré mi propia familia.-sentencio la pequeña.

Fate miro a su hija con los ojos brillantes las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos ante las declaraciones de su pequeña.

_Nanoha-mama..._-pensó.-_...que bien suena eso._

Casi podía creerse lo hasta que un pequeño demonio le golpeo en la cabeza forzándola a mirarlo mientras él se reía de ella.

Extrañamente tenía la misma cara que Yuuno.

_¡Ella esta con Scrya!_

Tan pronto como esa frase apareció en su cabeza, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y la abrazaban a un cuerpo que ella deseaba tocar demasiado.

Y los labios que tanto quería besar, se quedaron suspirando en su oído.

-No te preocupes, Fate-chan...-susurro.-...no me iré de tu lado, ni por Yuuno, ni por nadie.

* * *

Si no fuera porque Hayate sabía que todo aquello era real, habría jurado que estaba metida en una película.

Nanoha era para Fate, lo que las espinacas eran para Popeye, ya que vio a su amiga sonreír con una mirada cargada de fuerza y determinación mientras se separaba lentamente de Nanoha, eso si, saboreando su tacto, y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su madre reteniendo a Tsukimura.

_Por favor, si no hubiera tanta tensión la fan que hay en mi estaría dando saltos como una quinciañera..._

-Puedes despreocuparte, Takuma.-dijo Fate con calma.-...nos iremos a otro hotel a pasar las vacaciones.

Lindy soltó a Tsukimura sin ganas antes de darle a su hija el testigo y ponerse al lado de Vivio, que cogió la mano de su abuela con toda tranquilidad.

_Una niña increíble...-_soltó Hayate.-..._menos mal que ha salido a su madre._

_-_Esa Takamachi merece...-empezó a protestar él.

Fate le asesto un puñetazo en una parte innombrable de la anatomía de Tsukimura antes de acercar los labios a su oído.

-Habla con respeto de la persona que quiero o te vas a saber como se defiende una Harlaow.-le dijo Fate.

Si la fama que tenían era cierta, iba a pasar por todo un infierno.

-Esta...bien...-sollozo Tsukimura.

Fate lo miro antes de encaminarse de nuevo con sus amigas, pudo escuchas las risas de Arisa y Suzuka, sintió la satisfacción de su madre y Momoko Takamachi y, por supuesto, la euforia de Hayate.

_Tanta emoción puede ser malo para ella..._

Se acercó a Nanoha y le sonrió antes de que ella le devolviera la sonrisa y mirara a Tsukimura con cierta diversión.

-¡Eh! ¡Takuma!-grito Nanoha.-...¡mira esto!

Y sin darle tiempo a Fate a nada, Nanoha cogió su cara entre sus manos y la beso, dejando bien claro que aquella mujer iba a ser, a partir de ahora, solo suya.

El beso duro solo un segundo pero fue suficiente para que justo después se escucharan dos fuertes golpes de cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

Uno era, por supuesto, el cuerpo de Fate con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja como un tomate maduro.

El otro cuerpo fue asistido por Arisa y Suzuka ante las miradas atónitas y silenciosas de todos los presentes.

-Suzuka, ¿respira?-pregunto Arisa.

-Si...-susurro Suzuka.-...creo que fue la impresión.

-Pobre Hayate.-dijo Lindy.-...demasiado para ella.

Momoko asintió mientras miraba a Nanoha recoger con preocupación a Fate y a Vivio intentando tranquilizarla y asegurandose de que a su madre no le pasaba nada malo, que solo era el shock de la sorpresa.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Nanoha.

Vivio suspiro mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Nanoha y le señalaba la cara roja de su madre.

-Llevaba años esperando eso.-dijo la pequeña.

Nanoha miro la forma inconsciente de Fate antes de sonreír con cariño y, sin hacer el mínimo caso a Hayate, cogió a Fate en brazos y miro a Vivio con un pequeño guiño.

-¿Me permites que la cuide un rato?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Toda tuya.-dijo Vivio.-...voy a ver si Hayate sigue viva mientras tanto.

Nanoha sonrió y se marcho a su cuarto hasta que antes de cerrar la puerta escucho que Vivio la llamaba de nuevo.

-Por cierto...-dijo la pequeña.-...si vais a hacer "eso" no la agotes demasiado, me ha prometido llevarme a la feria.

Nanoha sintió que las mejillas le quemaban mientras asentía y cerraba la puerta, dejando a Fate sobre la cama y buscando algo para despertarla.

Porque estaba claro, tenían que hablar y había que llevar a Vivio a la feria antes de que se hiciera de noche, pero...

Eso no quitaba que en el medio tiempo ellas no pudieran...

-Eso es...-murmuro el pequeño demonio Nanoha a su derecha.-...eso es lo que teneis que hacer, rápido...

-Dales tiempo para hablar...-replico el ángel Nanoha a su izquierda.-...el dialogo antes de pasar a la acción.

La mirada de Nanoha y el demonio Nanoha fue suficiente para que el ángel se asustara y desapareciera del hombro izquierdo de Nanoha.

_Si..._-pensó Nanoha.-_...ahora que se lo que siento, no te dejare escapar, bombón..._

Esa fue la primera vez que hasta los muebles de la habitación tuvieron miedo de Nanoha Takamachi y sus artes de seducción, sería la primera vez que Fate tuviera el menor deseo de que Nanoha siguiera siendo tan densa como siempre.

Y la primera vez que el club NanoFate bautizara a Nanoha con el apodo de Demonio Blanco.

* * *

Chrono le dio una palmada a Yuuno en su cabeza mientras este se dejaba los ojos con los prismáticos en busca de Nanoha y Fate.

Si, estaban en el jardín del hotel y si, estaban espiando a Nanoha y a Fate.

-No las veo, deben estar solas.-dijo Yuuno.

Chrono dio otro sorbo de su refresco mientras miraba con puro aburrimiento las parte de fuera del hotel donde se hospedaban las chicas.

-En cuanto Fate y la otra chica se despierten.-dijo Tsukimura.-.-..las echais de aquí, no las quiero ni ver...

-Pero señor, si hacemos eso perderá el dinero depositado.-decía su secretaria.

-Me da...-empezó a decir Tsukimura.

Pero entonces...

-Eso eso, puedo jugar con el enemigo en casa...-susurro.-...vale, dejalas que se queden.

-¿En serio?-pregunto su secretaria.

-Si...-murmuro él.

Chrono sabía de quien era esa voz, la conocía tan bien que casi podía jurar que pertenecía a la persona que más aborrecía en este mundo.

Casi tanto como a Yuuno.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Yuuno mirándolo con confusión.

Chrono se levanto para ver quien era esa persona que él creía conocer topandose, de repente, con la cara de Takuma Tsukimura.

La persona que había abandonado a su hermana embarazada.

-Voy a matarlo...-susurro.

Yuuno lo miro todavía más confundido y se levanto del cesped para seguirlo cuando Chrono lo detuvo y lo forzó a tumbarse en el cesped de nuevo.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Yuuno.

-Alguien que va a morir.-dijo Chrono.

-Ah...-susurro Yuuno.-...¿pero quien es?

Chrono sintió la urgencia de pegarle de nuevo a su amigo pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para concentrar su ira en aquel idiota.

-El padre de Vivio...-comentó Chrono antes de irse.

Yuuno vio a Chrono marcharse mientras a él se le formaba una sonrisa gatuna y cogía el teléfono para marcar el número de un par de personas que él conocía, querían venganza contra Fate y Nanoha.

-Subaru.-dijo con una sonrisa.-...Carim, tenemos un nuevo integrante en el Equipo A.

No había nada mejor que ser el amigo del peor enemigo de tu enemigo, eso siempre que aquel tipo saliera vivo de la furia de los Harlaow.

_Pobre...-_susurro Yuuno._-no sabe la que le va a caer encima..._

Y la verdad era, que no lo sabía...


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Fate había decidido no dejar sus esperanzas volar hasta que no hablara con Nanoha sobre unos cuantos temas que ella tenía en mente.

Como por ejemplo, si besarla había sido por decisión propia o por darle en las narices a Tsukimura y a su estupido ego masculino.

-Fate-chan...-cantó la voz de Nanoha a su lado.

Giro la cara para ver la mejor versión de una Nanoha hambrienta como una leona a la espera de comerse un gran búfalo y no le importaría de no ser porque ella era el búfalo a comer.

_Me quiere comer..._

Su mente comenzó a sonreír de manera soñadora mientras por dentro saltaba de pura emoción, pero por fuera se contenía, primero tenían que hablar.

Porque ella no se podía dejar llevar por la lujuría sin aclarar las cosas, ¿Verdad?

_¿Porque no?-_pregunto su mente.-..._va...lo estas deseando...solo un poquito...¿por fi?_

Su cuerpo se movió hacia el de Nanoha, dejándose llevar por el momento del calor y el brillo hambriento en Nanoha, que era la viva imagen de una sexy y peligrosa diablesa que ella soñaba con devorar de manera...

-Tenemos que hablar...-susurro Fate.

Nanoha y los pequeños y lujuriosos demonios alrededor de Fate tuvieron ganas de golpear a Fate que se mantenía mirando las sabanas de la cama como si el color fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Nanoha antes de levantar la cara de Fate lentamente para poner su mirada a la altura de la suya.

-Esta bien, Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.-...hablemos.

_Nooooooooo...-_grito la voz interior de Nanoha.

Pero tenía que aguantar la compostura y ser valiente, además, si aquello salía bien, ella podría cenar Fate-chan aquella noche.

_Es hora de jugar al ajedrez..._

-Nanoha...tu y Yuuno...-empezó Fate.

Nanoha sintió que su propia cara cambiaba a aburrimiento con la mera mención del nombre de Yuuno.

-No tenemos nada, él estaba borracho y beso a tu hermano Chrono, como Chrono no quería llevarlo a casa, lo trajo a la mía, nada más.-explico Nanoha.

Fate miro a Nanoha antes de recordar que Yuuno quería, en su estado de idiotez, decirle algo pero ella había preferido pegarle un puñetazo y marcharse corriendo de allí.

_Igual era eso lo que quería decirte..._

Daba igual, el puñetazo seguía mereciendoselo fuera a hacer una buena obra o no.

Casi ni se había dado cuenta de que Nanoha se había acercado más a ella casi hasta pegar sus caras la una a la de la otra, cosa que no hizo nada más que ponerla más nerviosa aún.

Pero de repente, Nanoha se detuvo y dejo de mirarla mientras su cara cambiaba a un estado de pena y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos.

_No, eso no, que no llore..._-pensó Fate todavía sin moverse.

Uno de los demonios imaginarios de Fate, le golpeo en la cabeza duramente y se puso delante de ella señalando a Nanoha.

-¡Abrazala!-grito la miniatura.

Torpemente, Fate abrazó a Nanoha mientras la cobriza lloraba presa de algo que Fate ni siquiera podía empezar a entender.

_¿Que le pasa?-_pensó.-..._no será bipolar..._

-Siento haberte hecho daño, Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.-...pensarás que soy bipolar por llorar así de repente pero...me duele haberte hecho daño...

_¿Esta llorando por mi?_

Los ángeles volvieron a bailar alrededor de Fate mientras ella, en todo su esplendor, babeaba literalmente sobre la cabeza de Nanoha.

Era un sueño para ella.

-No te preocupes, Nanoha...-susurro Fate intentando controlar su bestia interior.-...ha valido la pena, mira como estamos ahora.

-Pero...-susurro Nanoha.

-Nada de peros...-la interrumpió Fate-chan.-...solo contestame a algo...

Nanoha la miro esperando su pregunta mientras Fate sentía que ahí, en aquel momento, se decidiría su futuro con la respuesta.

-¿Me quieres?-pregunto Fate.

-Hace unos días, en mi estupidez, te diría que como una amiga pero...-sonrió Nanoha.-...ahora puedo decirte que si, te quiero Fate T. Harlaow, como mujer, como mi compañera y como parte de mi futuro.

A Fate se le abrieron los ojos mientras una pequeña baba sobresalía de su boca y comenzaba a ver estrellas a su alrededor como si estuviera en el espacio.

_Me quiere...¡Me quiere!..._

Saltó de la cama a toda velocidad y, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, grito a todo el que se encontrara por aquella zona.

-¡ME QUIEREEE! ¡CHUPATE ESA, CUATRO-OJOS!

Luego cerró de un portazo, dejando allí a la recepcionista, al botones y las chicas de la limpieza mirando como si aquella mujer estuviera loca.

Y realmente lo estaba.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

Había pasado de gritar a los cuatro vientos a esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo para, poco después, mostrarle a Nanoha la mirada más sexy que pudiera mostrar.

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate-chan.

Si Fate asustaba, la sonrisa de Nanoha, malvada y ansiosa no se hizo esperar creando en Fate una extraña mezcla entre miedo y placer.

-Voy a devorarte...-dijo Nanoha.

Poco después, ocurrió lo que Hayate denomino la "Primera Guerra NanoFate Mundial" donde Demonio Blanco y Speed Trueno dieron lo mejor de ellas mismas.

Y un buen espectáculo a todos los que estuvieran a 20km a la redonda.

* * *

Tsukimura había sido atacado por todos los Harlaow de la zona menos por uno, que era a su vez el que más temía por ser el más fuerte.

Chrono Harlaow.

-¡Tu! ¡Bastardo!-grito Chrono.

Tsukimura tembló e incluso sintió que mojaba sus pantalones cuando Chrono lo alcanzo dando dos grandes zancadas y lo agarró por la corbata aprentandolo como si fuera un pavo relleno.

-Chrono...-dijo Tsukimura.-...no puedo respirar.

-Eso es lo que quiero...-dijo Chrono.-...abandonaste a mi hermana.

-Ella...-respiro Tsukimura.-...ella se enamoro de Takamachi, era un ridículo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

-¡Vivio es tu hija!-grito Chrono.

-No me quiere...-respiro Tsukimura.-...lo ha dicho ella misma.

Chrono soltó su corbata y lo miro con pena, pues nadie se merecía eso de una hija, aunque él tenía todas las papeletas.

-¿Las has visto?-pregunto Chrono.

-Si, esta hermosa...-dijo Tsukimura.-...Fate digo...una pena que solo le guste Nanoha.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Chrono.

-¿No lo entiendes?-dijo Tsukimura.-...ella no quiere a otro hombre, ni tampoco a otra mujer, ella solo quiere a Nanoha.

Pasó por delante de Chrono y se marcho dejando al mayor de los Harlaow totalmente paralizado con aquella declaración.

Una verdad que él mismo no podía negar...

* * *

Carim y Subaru se dirigían hacia el hotel donde ellas, Yuuno y Chrono iban a hospedarse con el fin de vengarse de Nanoha y Fate, Yuuno, por su rechazo, Subaru, por su desamor, Chrono...bueno, no tenía ni idea de porque Chrono estaba con ellos y ella...

Ella tenía a Hayate Yagami en el punto de mira.

_Yo era una aprendiz de monja hasta aquella pervertida..._

Todavía recordaba que por culpa de las pasiones ocultas de Hayate ella había sido expulsada del convento donde estaba aprendiendo a ser monja y tuvo que ir a una escuela pública para convertirse en una empresaria de éxito.

Aunque el mayor problema fue que no podía olvidar esas pasiones ocultas, ni después de tantos años, ni después de tantos encuentros fugaces con aquella desquiciada.

-Carim...-repitió Subaru.-...¡Carim! ¡Despierta!

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Carim.

-Me pregunto que tienes en contra de Hayate Yagami.-dijo Subaru.

_Si yo te contara..._

-Odio a las pervertidas obsesas.-dijo Carim.

Subaru la miro sin hacerle mucho caso y volvió a mirar a la carretera pensando en lo que quería decir la joven con obsesa.

No podía ser para tanto.

-Normalmente eso gusta, no se odia...-susurro Subaru.

_Lo poco gusta y lo mucho cansa..._

Carim se puso roja como un tomate al recordar las frases que Hayate le decía cada vez que ellas, bueno, se ponían a jugar al parchis.

_Me como 20 y cuento 1_

Por dios, tenía que sacarse esas frases estupidas de la cabeza o iba a acabar en un manicomio, o peor, al lado de Hayate.

-Hemos llegado...-dijo Subaru.

Carim miro el hotel, este era el lugar y esta, la hora en la que ella se vengaría de su peor enemiga de la forma más cruel del mundo.

Y no, no iba a hacer un pase de modelos con las últimas tendencias sin avisarla, aquello iba a ser mucho peor...

Más personal.

-Esta vez vas a caer, Yagami.-susurro Carim.

Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis, el equipo A, las peores pesadillas del club NanoFate, los más malos del mundo mundial, los...

-¡Vamos!-grito Subaru.

Bueno, los malos llegaban al hotel del terror para crear el plan de destrucción perfecto y Carim iba a ser testigo de la caída de Hayate Yagami.

_No puedo esperar para verte caer, Yagami..._


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Nanoha se estiro en la cama que compartía con Fate después de quedar bien satisfecha de ella, habían tenido un día demasiado intenso y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era de noche y casi hora de cenar.

_¿Ya ha pasado el día?_

Se rió como una colegiala en su primera cita mientras miraba la forma de Fate, todavía dormida después de la sesión de sexo salvaje que habían tenido.

Hayate estaría muy orgullosa de ellas, casi se la podía imaginar gritando y dándoles animo desde el cuarto de al lado.

-Ne...Fate-chan...-susurro acercándose a su compañera.

Fate abrió los ojos, lentamente, casi esperando que todo lo que había pasado no había sido más que producto de su imaginación.

Pero no, Nanoha estaba allí, a su lado y completamente desnuda...

_Si...¡Si!...¡SI!_

Sonrió mientras se levantaba para quedar a la misma altura que Nanoha que rápidamente se acerco para besarle los labios.

Aquello era el paraíso...

-Es hora de cenar.-dijo Nanoha.

-¿No has tenido bastante?-pregunto Fate.

Nanoha rió con ganas mientras se abrazaba a ella y le dejaba besos por su estomago haciendola estremecer de placer.

Nanoha era lo peor a la hora de jugar sucio...

-Me refiero a comida solida, boba.-rió Nanoha.

Fate se sonrojo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Nanoha y miraba el reloj, las 21:00h marcaba, habían pasado toda la tarde como los conejos, haciendo cosas que no le estaba permitido decir en voz alta y que, seguramente, sonrojarían a la propia Hayate...

Bueno, realmente más que sonrojarla, la harían el ser más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Tienes razón, parece hora de reunirse con las demás y con Vivio.-dijo Fate.

Nanoha asintió levantándose para vestirse y dejando su cuerpo al descubierto ante los ojos de Fate, que rápidamente tuvo que ponerse las manos en la nariz para evitar que la sangre saliera disparada.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Me pasa siempre que te veo desnuda.-contesto Fate.

Nanoha sonrió cuando Fate abrió el cajón y saco el quit de "salvamento en caso extremo", como ella lo había llamado y se colocaba el pañuelo sobre la nariz en un intento por evitar manchar las sabanas.

-Así que...-susurro Nanoha.-...¿tan atractiva me ves?

-No lo sabes bien.-respiro Fate mientras se ponía un tercer pañuelo en la nariz.

Nanoha se acerco y la beso de nuevo en los labios dejandole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior antes de alejarse de ella para vestirse.

Escucho un suspiro, sintió a Fate levantandose de la cama y al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, sintió que ella podría hacer más que simplemente sangrar por la nariz.

Ella podía morir allí mismo por el calor...

-Fate-chan...-dijo Nanoha.

-¿Si?-pregunto Fate.

-Vete al cuarto de baño a cambiarte, si no te aseguro que no saldremos de aquí en toda la noche.-explico Nanoha.

Fate le sonrió antes de hacerle caso dejando a Nanoha embobada por aquella sonrisa que jamás quería dejar de ver.

Como tampoco quería dejar de hacer las cosas que había hecho con ella en aquella cama durante toda la tarde.

_Esto podría ser muy divertido..._

* * *

El club NanoFate las esperaba en el comedor del hotel para decidir varias cosas mientras cenaban algo y para celebrar con una gran pancarta que tenían a su pareja junta y unida.

-Hayate...-pregunto Momoko.-...¿estas bien?

La líder del club parecía algo extraña, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y se asustaba si alguien la tocaba por sorpresa.

-Es que...-murmuro Hayate.-...tengo la impresión de voy a ser víctima de alguien igual de pervertida que yo...

Momoko la miro sin entender pero no pudo preguntar más ya que, en ese momento, Nanoha y Fate salieron del cuarto, de la mano y con una sonrisa que envidiaría hasta el mejor actor de pastas de dientes.

Si, las dos habían "disuelto" las dudas que tenían, como las pastillas efervescentes en el agua.

-¡Descorcha el champan!-grito Arisa.

-¡Ya tengo dos mamas!-grito Vivio.-...¡Ahora falta el hermanito!

Nanoha se puso roja como un tomate y Fate decidió hablar con su hija más tarde sobre lo que era la "exaltación" y reñiría a Hayate por meterle algunas ideas en esa cabeza tan pequeña que Vivio tenía.

Se sentarón en la mesa donde recibieron la enhorabuena de parte de todas y comenzaron a cenar con total tranquilidad.

-Oye Fate, ¿sabes que nos han ofrecido quedarnos?-explico su madre.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Fate.

-Si...-dijo Suzuka.-...nos han prometido que Tsukimura no vendrá mientras estemos aquí y que podremos disfrutar, como estaba previsto, de todas las instalaciones sin miedo a cruzarnos con él.

-Menos mal...-susurro Fate.

Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad, hablando de todo un poco, con Momoko y Lindy comentando quien se iría a casa de quien a vivir, con Suzuka dando de comer a Arisa entre carantoñas y con Vivio mirando entre sus mamas y más feliz que si le hubieran regalado un camión de chuches...

Bueno, más feliz no, pero igual si que estaba.

La única que parecía fuera de lo normal era, como siempre, Hayate que parecía que estuviera en la luna y no por las razones que todas pensaban.

Es decir, a veces ella también se preocupaba de algo que no tuviera que ver por la moda o por ser la celestina de todo bicho viviente.

Y entonces, como si dios la hubiese escuchado, la puerta se abrió y todos sus problemas vinieron de golpe a la misma vez que un fuego casi apagado se despertaba en su interior y una involuntaria sonrisa cruzara su cara.

_La razón de mi perversión..._

* * *

_20 Minutos antes..._

Yuuno había recibido a Carim y a Subaru en el hall del hotel acompañado de Takuma Tsukimura, al que había convencido para que se les uniera en un plan para separar a Nanoha y Fate y así, fastidiar la felicidad que ellas y todo el maldito club de fans estaban sintiendo en aquel momento.

-Es un placer, señoritas.-dijo presentandose a las dos mujeres.

Carim le saludo cordialmente mientras que Subaru simplemente lo miro de reojo mientras tenía la vista clavada en Yuuno.

-Espero que este sea un buen plan, Yuuno, quiero que Fate sufra pero no te creas que dejare a Nanoha en tus manos.-le dijo Subaru.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo Yuuno.

Carim los miro antes de seguir adelante, donde Tsukimura le había susurrado que aquellas mujeres estaban celebrando una cena y decidida a detener en aquel momento la celebración.

Por lo menos, la de Hayate.

-Espera.-le dijo Yuuno.-...¡Carim!

-Vas a echarlo todo a perder...-le dijo Tsukimura.

Carim les lanzó una mirada que podría haber congelado el infierno en aquel momento, ella quería presentarse a su enemiga ahora y ningún idiota con aires de grandeza ni un afeminado con complejos y un poco de ego herido iban a detenerla.

Abrió la puerta del comedor, escaneando la zona hasta que se topo de frente con el pelo corto y la mirada infantil que ella tanto odiaba...

_Extrañabas, querrás decir...-_le dijo una voz.

¿Quien era esa voz? ¿Y porque se parecía tanto a la de Hayate?

_Soy tu conciencia, querida...-_le contesto la voz.

Carim se dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza antes de suspirar, ahora no solo quería venganza, también se estaba volviendo loca.

_Callate...-_le dijo a la voz.-..._nunca has servido para nada y deja de usar la voz de Yagami._

_Sabes que me adoras._-contesto la voz.-_...dejate llevar..._

Ah no, otra vez si que no.

-¡Carim-chan!-grito la voz de la verdadera Hayate.

Y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluida Carim, Hayate la abrazó tirándola al suelo mientras conectaba sus labios con los de la rubia y, con una rapidez digna de admirar, metía la mano por dentro de su blusa.

Todo eso mientras los demás miraban como si aquella fuera el momento álgido de una buena película.

-Mama...-susurro Vivio.

-No mires hija.-dijo Fate tapándole los ojos.-...no es bueno para ti.

Aunque Vivio no podía esperar para crecer y hacer aquellas cosas que parecían tan divertidas, ahora entendía que era lo mejor de hacerse mayor.

Entretanto, en el suelo, Hayate no se cortaba un pelo en tocar a Carim como si todavía fuera suya y Carim ni siquiera podía resistirse.

¡Aquella loca sabía como atacar!

-Siempre tan picarona ¿eh?-susurro Hayate.-...ahora te gusta con público.

Y en ese momento, supo que su venganza iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se esperaba si Hayate ya llevaba ventaja sobre ella.

Mundo de la perversión-1, Carim-0

Ahora que ya estaban todos los integrantes de los dos grupos, si podían dar por comenzada la semana de vacaciones.

Porque aquello eran unas vacaciones, ¿verdad?


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Hizo falta la ayuda de todos para separar a Hayate de Carim, las dos parecían estar pegadas como lapas en medio de la reproducción.

Menudo documental iba a ser aquello para Vivio.

-Una gran manera de atacar...-susurro Subaru.-...si señora...

Carim no sabía si coger la respiración, morirse de vergüenza o hacer todo junto mientras miraba a Hayate que parecía un perro rabioso por volver a tener las manos encima de ella.

_Tu también lo deseas, santurrona..._

-No, no lo deseo...-se decía a si misma.-...esa posesa pervertida puede irse al infierno.

_Ya, claro, y los elefantes vuelan ahora..._

_-_¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Yuuno.

-Por favor, otras dos chicas no...-murmuro Tsukimura.-...¿es que no hay nadie que tenga algo de vergüenza?

Carim sintió que sus mejillas se quemaban mientras decidía dejar de mirar a Hayate y se concentraba en respirar.

Eso era, respirar...si, uno, dos, uno, dos...

_¡Carim!-_grito en su mente la voz de Hayate.

Perdió la cuenta de nuevo de su respiración y empezó, forzando a la voz de Hayate en su cabeza a dejar de llamar su nombre.

Eso estaba mejor, ahora solo...

_Vamos mujer, ¡somos intimas!-_grito de nuevo la voz.

¿Intimas? Y un jamón serrano...

Cerró los ojos mientras se soltaba de Subaru y se marchaba a su cuarto, pues no quería tener nada que ver con aquella morena poseída por el dios del sexo nunca más.

Solo quería su venganza, no retozarse con ella.

_Aunque lo otro no estaría mal, ¿eh, rubia?_

-¡Callate!-le grito a su molesta voz en la cabeza.

Se metió en la cama, decidida a dormir así cayera una bomba a su lado para olvidarse de las manos suaves que la habían tocado de nuevo, los labios que la habían besado con pasión y las ganas que ella misma tenía de que...

_CARIM GRACIA, ¡NO SIGAS POR AHÍ!_

Iba a dormir, si, eso iba a hacer, exactamente esto...solo si corazón dejaba de latir tan fuerte.

* * *

Tras Carim, los demás se habían marchado de allí, lo dejo a Nanoha con la sensación de que no andaban muy lejos, pero aquello era lo de menos, ahora tenía otra cosa en mente.

Si Hayate tenía ya pareja, ¿a que venía todo aquello?

-Bebe esto...-dijo Momoko.-...y explica todo esto.

Hayate respiro pesadamente, no quería ni le gustaba dar explicaciones pero las caras de confusión la habían forzado, por primera vez en su vida, a dar una misera explicación.

_Vamos Yagami, no es como si tuvieras que se enseñarle a tu madre las malas notas..._

Tampoco esperaba que pusieran el grito en el cielo, después de todo aquello no era raro en ella, solo lo había mantenido en secreto porque había demasiado bocazas en su empresa...y fuera de ella.

-Veréis...-dijo con seriedad.-...es cierto que tengo una relación con Alicia, pero...es liberal...quiero decir...que cada puede ir a por otra persona cuando quiera.

-Así que por eso te estaba durando tanto una pareja, ¿eh?-pregunto Arisa.

Hayate asintió recordando que era la base primordial de su relación con Alicia, cada una iba por libre hasta que se enamoraran, sin importar que fueran la una de la otra o de otras personas.

-Una especie de...-pensó Suzuka.-...¿acuerdo?

-Si, lo hicimos hace años, cuando estábamos en el instituto, ella porque quería probar algo nuevo y yo porque una vez que Carim había desaparecido, no tenía a nadie más para el sexo.-comentó Hayate.

-Pero...-dijo Fate.-...¿ninguna se ha enamorado de nadie en todos estos años?

-No..-dijo Hayate.-...bueno, ella no, a ella le gusta jugar a diferentes cosas y probar todo lo que se puede probar en el tema sexual y yo...-sonrió.-...bueno, ya sabéis como soy no hace falta que explique.

Nanoha se apoyo en Fate que automáticamente la abrazo mientras sostenía a Vivio y las tres miraban a Hayate.

-¿Que?-pregunto Hayate.

-Tu...-susurro Nanoha.-...¿tu estas enamorada de Carim?

Hayate se puso roja al instante, no sabía si era amor o no lo que sentía por Caim pero era cierto que le era imposible contener sus impulsos delante de ella, era como si con ella a su lado siempre tuviera ganas de sexo, algo muy parecido a lo que tenía con Alicia pero más intenso.

Pero eso no podía decirlo, no hasta que no estuviera segura de lo que sentía por Carim y sabes que era lo que ella había venido a hacer aquí.

Al fin y al cabo, ella acabo con su sueño de ser monja.

_No te culpes, habría sido una gran perdida no poder tocar esas curvas..._

Eso no podía negarlo.

-Entonces...-dijo Vivio.-...¿que vas a hacer? Porque si ella estaba con el idiota cuatro-ojos, la acosadora de Nanoha-mama y mi padre no puede venir a nada bueno.

Hayate la miro, asintiendo al razonamiento de Vivio porque no podía tener más razón en aquel momento.

Carim no había venido a nada bueno.

_Igual te lanza a su antigua ordenanza de monjas..._

Hayate se sintió enferma solo de pensar que era perseguida por un grupo de señoras mayores vestidas con hábitos de monjas y lanzandole maldiciones.

Eso sin contar en la risa que le iba a dar a Alicia cuando se enterara, porque aunque su relación estaba basada en el sexo, eran buenas amigas y se lo contaban prácticamente todo.

-Bueno...-comentó Lindy.-...creo que es hora de irse de dormir, nos hemos pasado y mañana tenemos que probar las instalaciones.

-Tienes razón, abuelita...-comentó Vivio con su sonrisa más ángelical.

_Demonio enano..-_pensó Lindy.

Odiaba que la llamaran abuela, ella no se sentía para nada mayor y menos si se lo preguntabas a su marido que siempre decía que ella era más joven que una flor recién abierta.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor...-dijo Hayate.

-Oye, Hayate.-dijo Arisa.

-¿Si?-pregunto Hayate con toda su inocencia.

_Hayate inocente, mala señal..._

-No vayas a por Carim o tendré que atarte a la cama.-dijo Arisa antes de irse con Suzuka a su cuarto.

Fate y Nanoha se rieron mientras seguían el mismo camino, perdiéndose en su cuarto para seguir disfrutando de su estrenada relación.

Momoko y Lindy se marcharon hablando de quien tenia el marido más cumplidor y los hijos más buenos, aunque Hayate termino escuchando algo de quien tenía la piel más joven de las dos.

Y así, se quedo solo con Vivio que bostezaba mientras se rascaba los ojos por el sueño y la miraba pidiendole que se marcharan ya a la cama.

_-_No es justo...-murmuro Hayate.

Vivio se acerco a ella y le cogió la mano mientras la guiaba a la habitación con total tranquilidad y sin decir ni media palabra.

-Tranquila mujer, volverás a hacer la croqueta con tu amiga dentro de poco.-dijo la pequeña.

¿Croqueta? ¿Tenía hambre ahora?

-¿Como?-pregunto Hayate.

-Mi madre me dijo que lo que tu y tu amiga hacíais era jugar a hacer la croqueta en el suelo.-dijo Vivio.

_Vale Fate, por esta vez has salido del paso..._

-Si, si, eso hacíamos...-comentó Hayate.

Vivio sonrió y se metió en la cama mientras ella seguía su ejemplo con una nueva y malvada idea en la mente.

_A veces eres un genio, Harlaow..._

Iba a volver a hacer la croqueta con Carim, pero la próxima vez, se iba a asegurar de poner el aceite muy caliente.

* * *

En la puerta de la habitación de Nanoha y Fate, alguien estaba escuchando en la puerta murmullos y algún que otro comentario subido de tono.

_-¡Fate! ¡Ahí no!_-grito Nanoha.

-_Te gusta, ¿eh?_-decía Fate.

_-Oh por dios, sigue con eso...-_comentaba Nanoha.

_¿Como se les ocurre gritar como dos locas en un hotel?_-pregunto el espectador improvisado del show.

-¿Que esta haciendo en la puerta?-pregunto una joven de recepción a la persona.

-¿No lo ve? Escucho...-dijo la persona.

La joven la miro como si fuera una pervertida y se acerco más a la persona para apartarla de la puerta, lo cual consiguió, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Váyase a su cuarto antes de que llame a seguridad, señorita...-susurro la joven.

-Subaru Nakajima...-dijo Subaru.

-Subaru.-dijo la joven.-...no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

_Eso no era una conversación, listilla..._

-Y eso me lo dice una recepcionista...-comentó Subaru.

La joven sonrió mientras acompañaba a Subaru a su cuarto parándose delante de el para mirarla con diversión.

Por alguna razón, aquella mujer le gustaba.

-Soy la jefa de recepción, señorita Subaru...-dijo la joven.

-Que bien...-dijo Subaru.

-Y mi nombre es...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-...Teana Lanster...

Y así, se conocieron Subaru y Teana, una despechada por el amor de Nanoha y una recepcionista con tendencias de abuso del trabajo.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola a todos! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me alegra que os este gustando tanto y que conste que estoy tomando nota de las ideas y comentarios que vais dejando.

Espero haber aclarado las dudas de la relación Alicia-Hayate pero si tenéis alguna duda más, solo preguntad y os contestare lo antes posible.

Sin más, un saludo y mil gracias,

Infamous21


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Era por la mañana bien temprano cuando Yuuno y Tsukimura se reunían en el salón de actos del hotel para charlar su plan de acción contra la invasión NanoFate.

-¿Cual es tu plan?-pregunto Tsukimura.

-Bueno...-pensó Yuuno.-...no tengo nada de primeras en mente.

Tsukimura lo miro como si no pudiera creérselo, pero realmente Yuuno había venido como un hombre dispuesto a todo y se había encontrado con todo un problema.

-¿En serio no pensaste en nada?-pregunto Tsukimura.

-La verdad es que no...-susurro Yuuno.

Ese tipo era idiota, eso fue algo que le quedo muy claro a Tsukimura mientras lo miraba pasearse de un lado a otro en busca de una solución.

-Tiene que haber algo para que pueda recuperar a mi Nanoha y sacarme a Harlaow de en medio de una buena vez.-dijo Yuuno.

Tsukimura cerró los ojos imaginándose a Fate matando a Yuuno si se atrevía ha acercarse a su Nanoha, y en cierta manera lo divirtió, por lo menos, hasta que fue a por él.

Y, de repente, la idea brillo en sus ojos como una bombilla en una lampara.

-¿Y si hablas con Nanoha y le pides perdón de verdad?-pregunto Tsukimura.

-No se despega de Fate.-dijo Yuuno.

-Bueno, no tiene porque, hazlo en público.-comentó Tsukimura.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?-pregunto Yuuno.

Tsukimura contuvo la risa al imaginarse a Yuuno de mil maneras distintas, pero decidió no ser tan malo con él y no convertirlo en el payaso de la obra.

Aunque realmente, no hacía falta que él lo convirtiera en nada.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu, amigo, pero recuerda, solo te quedan 6 días...-susurro Tsukimura.

-¿Y tu que ganas con esto?-pregunto Yuuno.

Tsukimura le dio una sonrisa que no tenía nada de que envidiar a la del "Jocker" de Batman e hizo que quisiera ir al baño con urgencia.

-Pagarle a Fate con la misma moneda.-dijo él.

Yuuno miro como se marchaba mientras se daba cuenta de la maldad que aquel tipo podía llegar a tener en su interior, aunque decidió ignorarlo, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como por ejemplo, recuperar a Nanoha.

_A ver, Yuuno, querido, usa la lógica..._-pensó Yuuno.-..._a Nanoha le gustan las mujeres, así que, igual tu deberías..._

Yuuno sonrió, sabiendo ya que hacer para recuperar a Nanoha, además, él jugaba con ventaja, tenía algo que Fate no tenía.

_Esa será mi arma secreta..._

* * *

Carim se levanto con una nueva fuerza renovada en su cuerpo y no, no era porque Hayate hubiera, literalmente, arrasado con ella.

_Esta vez, Yagami, te venceré..._

Se marchó al baño para tomar una ligera ducha antes de desayunar y mientras denudaba, abrió la cortina de la ducha para...

¡AHHHHHHHH!¡PERVERTIDA!-grito Carim de repente.

-Venga...no es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda...

Carim apunto con un dedo acusatorio a una Hayate en modo, nenuco pucheros, que intentaba a toda costa poner de nuevo las manos sobre su piel.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto de baño!-grito Carim.

Hayate salió de la bañera, también completamente desnuda y Carim tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar los ojos caer sobre el pecho de su enemiga mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más.

_¿Le han crecido? Oh dios mio...le han crecido..._

-Vamos mujer, por los viejos tiempos.-dijo Hayate.

-¡Que viejos tiempos, loca!-grito Carim.-...sal de aquí o llamare a seguridad.

Hayate se acerco más a ella hasta atraparla en sus brazos y comenzar una serie de toqueteos que a Carim le hicieron más que gracia.

_Que alguien me ayude antes de que no pueda más..._

Y, como si de un milagro se tratara, una cuerda agarró a Hayate y la separo de ella haciéndola volar hasta su captora.

-Te lo advertí, Hayate.-dijo la voz neutral de Arisa.

Hayate la miro como si fuera un perrito que recién había sido descubierto haciendo una travesura y volvió a desviarse hacia Carim.

-Nada de eso, bonita...-dijo Arisa.-...no vas a tener momentos calientes con una monja frustrada.

-¡Oye!-grito Carim.

_¿Acaso es mentira?_

Arisa no le hizo ni caso mientras se llevaba a Hayate de allí arrastrándola hacia su cuarto y dejando allí a una Carim que, seguía totalmente desnuda.

-¿Que era lo que iba a hacer yo?-se pregunto después de un momento tan...intenso.

_¿La ducha?_

-Ah...si, eso, la ducha...-se dijo.

Se metió en la ducha suspirando mientras ponía en agua caliente y caía lentamente sobre su cabello rubio.

_Esto es otra cosa..._

Por lo menos, hasta que vio lo que tenía escrito en una nota pegada a la pared de la ducha que todavía se podía leer claramente.

_Yo, Hayate Yagami, te declaro mi croqueta personal,_

_Preparate querida, porque las croquetas saben mejor cuanto más calientes están._

_Un beso,_

_La Tigresa_

Carim sintió que le subía la temperatura y decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento era cambiar el agua a helada.

Aunque sabía que, con Hayate, esa solo iba a ser una de muchas duchas frías.

* * *

Nanoha y Fate decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del hotel con Vivio, era su primer momento en familia.

-Fate-chan,¿estas bien?-pregunto Nanoha.

Fate la miro con cara de idiota, estaba tan emocionada por su cita con Nanoha, que Vivio la hubiera recibido tan bien y que, incluso, la llamara "Nanoha-mama" que no podía ocultarlo.

-Si, Nanoha...-babeo Fate.

Nanoha sonrió, ella no sabía que podía estar así con Fate, sin problemas, sin dolores de cabeza, solo ellas y la adorable Vivio.

Era el paraíso...

Solo quedaba el problema del mosquito Yuuno y el molesto perro Tsukimura, pero de eso ya se encargaría en otro momento.

Ahora solo quería llevar a Fate a un lugar oscuro y...

_Oye y ¿tu? ¿desde cuando tan obsesa por sexo?_-le dijo su mente.

Nunca se lo había planteado, es decir con Yuuno había habido algo pero nada demasiado intenso, en cambio con Fate, tenía que hacer algo con ella todo los días, probar nuevas poses, nuevos lugares donde poder intimar.

Como contra la pared esta mañana o la ducha antes de desayunar o el sofá de su cuarto la noche anterior, o el suelo, la mesa y la silla...

-Nanoha, estas muy roja, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Fate.

-Si...-babeo Nanoha.

Ahora era su turno de poner cara de idiota.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!-grito Vivio de repente.

-¡Calla!-grito una voz de hombre.

Nanoha y Fate corrieron a donde estaba Vivio antes de que la niña saliera de la nada y se escondiera bajo las faldas de su madre llorando.

-Es un monstruo mami...-lloro Vivio.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Soy yo Nanohita...-susurro la voz.

Lo siguiente que vieron, fue un pacto de silencio al ver salir de entre los matorrales del jardín a Yuuno, con la melena al viento, luciendo un vestido con escote rojo y unos tacones dignos de la mejor DragQueen de la ciudad.

_Por dios..._-pensó Fate.-_...que asco..._

Nanoha se quedo totalmente sin habla mientras Yuuno se acercaba a ella a la vez que intentaba no caerse por lo que sus andares eran un poco como la de un zombi suelto por un monte.

-Cariño...-dijo Yuuno.-...ahora soy mujer, podemos estar juntos.

-Por favor...-susurro Nanoha.

-Creo que voy a vomitar...-susurro Fate.

Yuuno la miro con mala cara antes de volver hacia Nanoha la cual estaba preocupada seriamente por el estado mental de su ex.

-Yuuno, vete a tu cuarto...-dijo Nanoha.

-O mejor a tu casa.-comentó Fate.

-O al infierno.-dijo Vivio.

Los tres miraron a la pequeña que seguía tras su madre mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas y los miraba con total normalidad.

-¿Que?-pregunto Vivio.-...mama, miralo, parece un demonio mal hecho.

Nanoha suspiro, la verdad es que la pequeña tenía razón y, además, Yuuno tenía que tener algo de dignidad metida en alguna parte.

-Pero Nanohita, ahora soy mujer y podemos...-empezó Yuuno.

-Yuuno, te lo voy a dejar claro...-dijo Nanoha.-...yo amo a una sola mujer y esa es Fate-chan, las otras no me interesan y tu...deberías ir a que te revisen el fetichismo por los disfraces.

Sin más, cogió la mano de Fate y la de Vivio y se marcharon de allí, dejando a Yuuno de nuevo solo en su ridículo.

Por lo menos, hasta que apareció Chrono.

-¡Soy muy desgraciado!-grito lanzándose sobre su amigo.

Chrono lo miro sorprendido mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir pesadamente, algo no iba bien allí, ¿porque le latía el corazón así?

Un momento...no sería que...

-¡Venga ya!-grito sin creerlo.

Era verdad, era la única explicación posible, él, Chrono Harlaow, el terror de las nenas, resulta que estaba enamorado de...

_Venga ya...estas de broma..._


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Arisa estaba algo más que preocupada con aquellas vacaciones, con las madres planeando la boda de su hijas, Hayate atada a la cama por un ataque de "Carimnitis crónica" y Nanoha y Fate perdidas en mundo de sexo y arrumacos varios, ella tenía que encargarse de varias cosas.

Y le dejaba un tiempo mínimo para estar con Suzuka, lo cual era, en pocas palabras, un verdadero fastidio.

-Eh, sexy...-susurro la voz de Suzuka a su espalda.

Arisa se giro justo a tiempo de ver a Suzuka en un conjunto, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de lo más provocativo, haciendo que se le cayera, literalmente, la baba.

-Uhmmm...-mustió Arisa.

Suzuka rió mientras le pasaba lentamente la mano por la espalda, haciendo que el calor en la habitación aumentara considerablemente.

-Hace tiempo que no estamos tu y yo a solas, ¿verdad?-dijo Suzuka.

Arisa seguía babeando mientras Suzuka se apartaba de ella y se tumbaba en la cama dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo a su compañera.

_Y pensar que cuando la conocí era inocente..._

Obviamente, con el paso del tiempo, aquello de la inocencia había salido por la ventana, igual que la primera vez que ella intimaron.

_Bendito cuarto oscuro del instituto..._

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?-pregunto Suzuka.

Arisa se levanto, como hipnotizada por el momento y se acerco a la cama mientras Suzuka se movía provocativamente sobre ella.

_Esta lo que quiere es matarme..._

Y ella iba a morir muy a gusto, eso seguro.

Se sentó en la cama acariciando la pierna de Suzuka mientras la joven la miraba retándola a que hiciera algo más que tocarla.

-¿Porque no enciendes el fuego?-pregunto Suzuka inocentemente.

_Oh, me encanta cuando se me pide las cosas como si fuera una joven inocente..._

-Enseguida...-susurro Arisa.

Se coloco sobre ella mientras miraba el cuerpo de locura que la había hecho caer en las redes del amor.

_Arisa, querida, te has vuelto poeta..._

¿Poeta? Ahora mismo estaba algo más que poeta...

-¡Sacadme de aquí!-grito de repente la voz de Hayate.

_Y ahí llega la matadora de momentos..._

Suzuka la miro con preocupación mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a Hayate pero Arisa la detuvo tumbándola de nuevo en la cama.

Nadie le iba a quitar aquel momento, ni siquiera una posesa atada a la cama que parecía la mejor versión de "La Niña Del Exorcista"

-Cariño igual deberíamos...-empezó Suzuka.

La mirada de Arisa se oscureció mientras sujetaba a Suzuka en la cama y la miraba como un lobo que recién acababa de atrapar su cena.

-Dejala que grite un poco más...-susurro Arisa.

-Pero...-siguió Suzuka.

-Pero nada, Suzuka...-dijo Arisa.-...voy a hacerte mía, ahora y ni siquiera una loca sexual va a evitarlo, ¿entendido?

Suzuka sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cara y comenzaba a quitarse, lentamente, el conjunto que llevaba puesto.

-Supongo que no la matara estar allí un poco más.-susurro con voz sexy.-...ahora, ¿que era lo que ibas a hacerme?

-De todo...-susurro Arisa.

* * *

Hayate comenzó a escuchar golpes y murmullos en la cama del cuarto de al lado y, enseguida, supo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Eh!-grito molesta.-...¡que estoy aquí al lado! ¡Un poco de respeto!

Su única contestación fueron gritos de placer que le hicieron cerrar los ojos algo incomoda por estar escuchando.

Ellas allí, disfrutando como chiquillas y en cambio, ella estaba allí, atada y sin Carim.

_Eso es tortura y...¡y es denunciable!_

Abrió los ojos mirando al techo donde le pareció ver la imagen de su peor enemigo, allí arriba, mirándola como si fuera un sacrificio.

_¿Aquello era la líder de la ordenanza de Carim?_

-¡Arderás en el infierno, pervertida!-le decía la mujer.

Hayate la miro levantando una ceja, realmente no podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera en el techo de su cuarto diciéndole aquello.

Pero en vista de que no tenía nada de que hacer y que Arisa iba a tardar tiempo en sacarla de allí, decidió que no hacia mal a nadie teniendo una charla con aquella imagen mental.

De todas formas ya no la podían considerar más loca de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Señora...no me venga con panplinas.-le dijo a la imagen.

-¡Has deshonrado a una monja!-grito la mujer.

_-_Señora, el sexo es salud, debería probarlo alguna vez.-dijo Hayate.

-¡Como te atreves!-grito la monja.

-Además si voy al infierno por eso, adelante, dicen que en invierno se esta calentito.-corto Hayate.

La monja se escandalizo tanto que su imagen desapareció y Hayate mostró su mejor sonrisa, le había vuelto a ganar.

_Toma esa, principesa..._

-_¡Arisa! ¡Oh dios mio, voy...!_

_-Yo también, cariño..._

Hayate suspiro, ¿y ella era la pervertida? Por favor, aquellas estaban jugando a "de oca en oca y tiro porque me toca" mientras ella estaba atada a la cama, ¡en la habitación de al lado!

Si por lo menos la hubieran invitado...

_Depravada..._

Estaba claro que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba el sexo y no tenía problema en decirlo, aunque también pensaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo...

¿Como estaría Signum y su empresa?

* * *

La oficina de Hayate siempre estaba limpia, ordenada y sin el menor ruido que perturbara la tranquilad...

Hasta que el un golpe y la mano de Signum se asomaron por encima del escritorio y ella apreció poco después con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Dios mio...-susurro Signum.

Shamal, debajo de ella, se reía mientras afilaba un poco más sus uñas y miraba el destrozo que habían hecho alrededor de la oficina.

Cualquiera diría que había pasado por allí un huracán.

-Deberíamos ponernos a trabajar...-dijo Signum mirándola.

_-_Leona mala...tu no quieres trabajar.-susurro Shamal.

No, a decir verdad tenía ganas de dormir un rato, ahora entendía porque Hayate estaba tan cansada después de un maratón de sexo con Alicia.

Shamal rió mientras se levantaba hasta llegar a su oído y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo con ternura mientras la abrazaba.

-Todavía no hemos probado el sofá...-susurro.

_Desde ahí se podrían hacer miles de posturas que..._

Solo de pensarlo, le estallaba el cerebro en pedacitos tan pequeños que ni Vita los encontraría con lupa.

Hayate tenía razón, la vida que llevaba era muy dura.

_Jefa...que razón tenías..._

* * *

Subaru leía tranquilamente una revista cuando vio pasar a Fate y a Nanoha de la mano mientras hablaban de cosas del día a día provocando los celos que tenía dormidos desde que Nanoha la rechazara a ella.

_No le gustaban las mujeres no...¿y Fate que es? ¿Un peluche?_

Bufó y siguió mirando la revista hasta que una taza de café se puso en su cara, seguida de un brazo que termino en una cara que ella conocía.

La jefa de recepción, Teana Lanster.

-Hola.-saludo sentándose a su lado.

-Hola...-dijo Subaru.

Teana la miro mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y luego miro a la misma dirección que ella estaba mirando.

-¿Algún problema con ellas?-pregunto Teana.

-No...-dijo Subaru.-...solo que no soporto tanto amor.

Podía decir que la recepcionista no le creyó, pero aún así, sonrió y cogió los papeles que llevaba en la otra mano para ponerse a revisarlos.

-¿Siempre estas trabajando?-pregunto Subaru de repente.

_¿Y yo porque pregunto?_

Teana se sonrojo levemente mientras asentía y seguía con su lectura, ahora más nerviosa que antes, cosa que Subaru no entendía.

-Deberías relajarte...-comentó Subaru.

-No...-dijo Teana.-...no se hacer eso...

Subaru la miro como si estuviera loca y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran las dos, ella era toda fiesta y diversión, en cambio Teana, era como una maquina que solo trabajaba sin tomarse un respiro.

_Pobre...debería tener vida social._

-Oye, quieres cenar conmigo esta noche.-dijo sin más Subaru.

Teana la miro con sorpresa y hasta la misma Subaru se sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a eso y, además, ella no estaba interesada en aquella mujer.

_Pues tiene unas curvas que..._

-Vale...-dijo Teana.

Y así, sin saber muy bien como, Subaru consiguió la primera cita de la historia con una mujer que era lo opuesto a ella.

Era como juntar a Dora la Exploradora con una de las Spice Girls.

_En menudo lío te has metido, guapa..._

* * *

Yuuno tenía pocos días para reconquistar a Nanoha, tenía que intentar todo y poner toda la carne en el asador si quería intentar algo.

_Soy un hombre, tengo que demostrar mi valía..._

Pero luchar contra una mujer que era, lista, guapa, que trabajaba sin evadirse de sus responsabilidades, que tenía un pasado algo difícil y que, por supuesto, antes de estar con tu mujer era y es su mejor amiga, era, por decir algo, bastante difícil.

Así que solo le quedaba una opción, pero necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Donde estará Chrono?-se pregunto.

Había desaparecido en cuanto él había dejado de llorar y ya no lo había vuelto a ver, además, últimamente andaba muy raro.

_Ah, se habrá ido con alguna mujer..._

Por lo que sin él, estaba solo para hacer lo único que podía hacer, ahora solo necesitaba un traje y algunos complementos y le daría a Nanoha algo que seguramente Fate jamás le habría dado.

_Esta vez, Harlaow...esta vez si que si..._

Iba a sorprender tanto a Nanoha que ella iba a ir pidiéndole de nuevo poder ser su novia mientras Fate se iba a llorar a un rincón y él se coronaba de nuevo como un hombre.

_Eso es, muchachote, a por ella..._

Suspiro, se fue a su cuarto y abrió el armario encontrando lo que estaba buscando detrás de su disfraz de mujer y un traje de pollo del cual no quería recordar nada.

Ahí estaba, su traje de mariachi...

_Andele, llegó la hora de la reconquista..._


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

_2/6/2012_

_Lugar: Hotel "Sacred Love", Hora Zulu_

Después de mucho ,jugar al famoso juego "Aqui te pillo, aquí te mato", Fate y Nanoha decidieron que igual y ya era momento para descansar de su sexahogadora tarde-noche y disfrutar de una suave noche de verano.

Eso, hasta que escucharon un ruido.

_¡Esta va para ti, mi Nanoha linda!_

Nanoha abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre mientras que Fate ya se estaba asomando a la ventana que era lo que perturbaba su noche perfecta.

Eso sin contar, que tanto ajetreo de noche y las pocas horas de sueño estaban dejando su cara como una pasa.

_¡Cantenle mis mariachis! _

Fate asomo la cabeza por la ventana para ver a un grupo de mariachis tocando la guitarra mientras otro hombre, que estaba más adelantado, se preparaba para cantar una canción.

Ese hombre, era Yuuno.

-¡Pufff!-exclamo Fate intentando parecer molesta por el espectáculo.

-Cariño, ¿quien es?-pregunto Nanoha.

-No puedo...-murmuro Fate.-...esto es...demasiado...

Echo la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reírse sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le saltaran por semejante escena mientras Nanoha miraba, atónita, como Yuuno levantaba el sombrero para mirarla.

_Yo sé bien_ _que estoy afuera_

_pero el día_ _que yo_ _me muera_

_sé que tendrás_ _que llorar_

_(llorar y llorar_ _llorar y llorar)_

De repente, todas las luces se encendieron y todas las ventanas se abrieron revelando a cada una de las personas que estaba en aquel hotel.

_Tierra si estas ahí, tragatelo...-_pensó Nanoha.

_Diras que no me quisistes  
Pero vas a estar muy triste  
Y asi te me vas a quedar. _

Yuuno seguía cantando, confiado que con esto, Nanoha no le diría que no aunque solo fuera porque dejara de hacer el ridículo.

_Con dinero y sin dinero.__  
__Yo hago siempre lo que quiero.__  
__Y mi palabra es la ley.__  
__No tengo trono ni reina.__  
__Ni nadie que me comprenda.__  
__Pero sigo siendo el rey._

Arisa y Suzuka miraban sorprendidas, Subaru y Carim intentaban ni siquiera mirar, Chrono se acababa de marchar al bar sin saber si iba a beber por vergüenza de ver así a su amigo o por despecho, Teana casi estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad, Tsukimura exclamaba "idiota" hacia la dirección del grupo de mariachi y Vivio estaba en estado de desaparecida.

En cuanto a Hayate...

-¡Fate! ¡Tienes mejor ángulo! ¡Grabalo!-gritaba desde su cuarto.

-No puedo...-reía Fate.-...de verdad que no puedo...

_Una piedra en el camino  
Me enseno que mi destino.  
Era rodar y rodar.  
(Rodar y rodar, rodar y rodar) _

Ahora fue el turno de Nanoha de aguantar la risa, porque Yuuno ya no estaba cantando sobre ella, si no sobre la piedra rubia que acababa de detener su risa en seco. Fate lo miraba como si fuera a quemar el infierno mientras se agarraba a la ventana dispuesta a hacerle un placaje que no olvidaría jamás.

-¡Dejame, Nanoha! ¡Me ha llamado piedra! ¡Piedra!-gritaba Fate.

-Cariño, son tres pisos de altura, puedes matarte.-dijo Nanoha.

-Él va a amortiguar mi caída.-dijo Fate enfadada.

_Tambien me dijo un arriero  
Que no hay que llegar primero  
Pero hay que saber llegar. _

-¡A la luna vas a llegar, desgraciado!-grito Fate.

Y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, Fate saltó desde su ventana directa hacía su obejtivo al que tenía marcado en su mente con una cara de conejo.

-¡Banzai!-grito Fate.

Yuuno miro hacia arriba, solo para ver una melena rubia y unos ojos rojos fuego, ir directamente hacia él hasta aplastarlo contra el suelo y no sentir nada más que un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero sigo siendo el rey...-susurro Yuuno.

-Callate...-susurro Fate.-...cuatro-ojos...

Nanoha puso las manos sobre su boca antes de bajar corriendo, igual que Arisa, Suzuka, Carim y Subaru mientras que Hayate miraba la escena sin poder para de reír.

-¿Fate-mama esta bien?-pregunto Vivio preocupada.

Hayate se levanto lentamente secándose las lágrimas mientras ponía los brazos sobre los hombros de Vivio y la miraba con total tranquilidad.

-El misil, Fate-mama, a dado en el objetivo...-susurro sonriendo.-...pero hay algo mejor.

-¿Que?-pregunto Vivio.

Hayate saco la cámara y se la mostró a la pequeña mientras una malévola sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

-Lo tengo todo grabado.

Vivio no entendió nada mientras Hayate la conducía junto a los demás para ver a Yuuno espachurrado en el suelo y a Fate recogida entre los brazos de Nanoha.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Si...-dijo Fate.-...creo...

Los demás a su alrededor miraban el estado de los dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo, hasta que se escucho una voz.

-¡Yuuno! ¡Fate!-grito Chrono.

Se giraron para ver a Chrono correr lentamente envuelto en una luz blanca, como David Hasseholf en "Los Vigilantes De La Playa" y llegar a la escena para, sorprendiendo a muchos, arropar a Yuuno en sus brazos y mirar a Fate con preocupación.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto.

-Tu hermana se tiro sobre él porque él le estaba cantando una serenata a Nanoha.-explico Carim.

Chrono suspiro cogiendo a Yuuno en sus brazos y lo levanto mientras miraba a su hermana que lo miraba desde el suelo algo confundida.

-Vamos dentro, será mejor que tu y él reposéis.-dijo seriamente.-...le pediré a Teana que llame a un médico.

Fate se quedo mirando a su hermano mientras Nanoha la ayudaba a entrar en el hotel, dandose cuenta de un problema muy serio que ahora se presentaba en sus manos.

_No puede ser...no puede ser..._

-¿Que pasa, Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

Fate miro a Nanoha antes de, con algo de dolor, se acerco al oído de su compañera y le susurro lo que para ella, era estar en alerta máxima.

-Llama a mi madre...-le dijo.-...mi hermano necesita una terapia de choque.

Porque aunque no se hablara con su hermano y no tuviera nada en contra con que a su hermano le gustara un chico...

_Jamás permitiré que ese idiota cruce mi casa para la cena de navidad...¡lo juro!_

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en la sala de estar, Hayate miraba a Carim mientras Carim intentaba sin éxito no mirar a Hayate.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Hayate.

-No, nada.-dijo Carim.

Las dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio mirando al techo cuando Hayate saco la cámara y se la dejo a Carim encima de sus manos.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Carim.

Hayate sonrió y le acaricio la barbilla con una mano mientras señalaba la cámara y luego la señalaba a ella.

-Por si alguna vez quieres hacerme algo parecido...-susurro Hayate.

Comenzó a andar, dejando a Carim roja como un tomate mientras miraba la cámara con total nerviosismo.

_¿Ella mariachi? ¿A esa loca? Antes se teñía de pelirroja..._

Entonces, de la nada, una vocecita en su cabeza, extrañamente parecida a la de Hayate le dijo algo que la dejaría furiosa para el resto de la noche.

_Pues vete preparando, chata, dicen que en el mercadillo, los tintes, estan de oferta..._


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Si la gente pensaba que Lindy Harlaow era una mujer cabal que podía lidiar con todo tipo de problemas...

Es que no la estaba viendo en ese momento.

-¡Que Chrono esta como de quien!-grito Lindy.

Fate la miraba como si le estuviera contando que Yuuno es un asesino en serie y todo esto era un plan para matarlos.

Aunque a decir verdad, si lo que ella pensaba de Chrono era verdad, ella podía morir de un infarto en cualquier momento.

-Eso creo mama.-dijo Fate.

-Pero...-intervino Nanoha.-...¿estas segura?, quiero decir, Yuuno no es...

Fate la miro de reojo, notando algo extraño en Nanoha, parecía como si la idea de que Yuuno fuera gay le molestara.

_¿Es que es tan densa que nunca escucho los rumores?_

Al parecer, así era, porque Nanoha parecía no muy contenta sobre las nuevas noticias de su ex, algo que sacaba a Fate de sus casillas.

-¿Que? ¿Te molestaría que fuera gay?-pregunto Fate a Nanoha.

-Bueno...-dijo Nanoha.-...he estado con él mucho tiempo así que...digamos que cierta forma, si, me molestaría.

_Gracias Nanoha, acabas de darle ventaja a mi enemigo..._

Si Yuuno se enteraba de aquello, lo usaría para darle pena a Nanoha y con ello, seguramente y con lo densa que era la pobre, seguramente volvería con él.

-Claro...-dijo Fate, de repente algo baja de moral.

Nanoha sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama y levantaba la cara de Fate para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero con el tiempo me acostumbraría.-dijo Nanoha.-...porque yo te amo a ti, Fate-chan.

Miles de angelitos aparecieron alrededor de Fate moviendo sus alas mientras aplaudían y le hacina coros a Nanoha.

_¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO!_

-¿Me abrazas?-pregunto Fate con energía renovada en su interior.

-Claro que si.-sonrió Nanoha. Se metió en la cama de Fate y la abrazo mientras la rubia se dormía en su pecho, con la seguridad de que el amor de Nanoha era suyo.

Porque era únicamente suyo y Yuuno no las iba a separar, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Lanster, otra vez plantada, te veo a los 70 en viajes del inserso con nada más que punto de cruz como diversión._

Teana suspiro mientras esperaba a que Subaru apareciera por la puerta del restaurante del hotel, pero al parecer su compañera de cena se estaba retrasando un poco.

_Una hora..._

Iba a levantarse cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y Subaru entró con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios haciendo que Teana se sonrojara casi sin querer.

-Siento el retraso, estaba con algo importante.-dijo Subaru.

-No...no pasa nada...-susurro Teana.

Subaru se quito el abrigo haciendo que, literalmente la boca de Teana cayera al suelo al revelar un top que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación.

-Oye, Teana...-dijo Subaru.-...huelo a quemado...

_Seré yo, creo que acabas de chamuscarme..._

-¿Que?-pregunto.-...oh, creo que es el pollo al horno, Willy, nuestro chef, le gustan las cosas...como decirlo...bien pasadas...

-Genial, a mi también.-comentó Subaru.

_Pues soy perfecta para ti..._

Teana se sonrojo más aún por el comentario que su mente había dejado caer hasta que vio como Subaru agarraba algo entre sus manos.

Algo parecido a un grabador.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Teana.

-¿Eh?-dijo Subaru mirándose las manos.-...es...es un grabador.

_Ya se lo que es, mente maravillosa..._

-Ya, digo...para que lo llevas.-dijo Teana.

Subaru se lo guardo en su bolso mientras el camarero les servia la cena, como siempre, algo pasada de más, pero con el toque mágico de un chef.

_Cosas raras de la cocina moderna..._

-Pues...-dijo Subaru.-...lo llevo porque tengo que devolvérselo a Yuuno y pensé en ir a verlo después.

-Ah...-dijo Teana.-...perdonar por entrometerme.

-No pasa nada.-sonrió Subaru.-...y dime, ¿quien es realmente, Teana Lanster?

_Tu esclava sexual para toda la noche..._

Teana miro su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo esperando, con suerte, que el calor que la consumía bajara hasta hacerla parecer algo normal de nuevo.

_Es ese escote...me esta matando..._

-Pues...una sabelotodo que nadie quiere cerca por que siempre me adelanto a ellos.-dijo sin más.

Entonces, algo fuera de lo normal paso cuando Subaru le cogió la mano y la obligo a mirarla con la seriedad cubriendo su rostro.

-Eh...no digas eso, yo estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?-dijo Subaru.

Teana asintió mientras veía a un cupido igual que Subaru pero con pelo largo aparecer delante de ella y clavarle una flecha directa al corazón.

Nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito...nunca...

-Comeme...-susurro Teana.

-¿Como?-pregunto Subaru.

_¡Ah! Soy una pervertida que dice cosas sin pensar...pero por otro lado, llevo meses sin...y ella esta demasiado..._ _¡Ah! ¡Estoy hablando conmigo misma! ¡Y gritando!_

_-_¿Teana?-pregunto Subaru.

-¿Eh?-dijo Teana.-...nada, nada...

Siguieron cenando con una sonrisa en los labios, dándose cuenta por fin, que se alegraban de conocerse.

Por lo menos, de momento...

Quien sabe, igual podría darse un amor bonito y todo.

* * *

Chrono estaba preocupado y no era solo por la seguridad física de Yuuno, ahora también lo estaba por la suya.

-Chrono Harlaow...-dijo Lindy seriamente.-...que es lo que te pasa con Yuuno.

Chrono miro al suelo mientras su madre agarraba la linterna de interrogatorios, esperando una respuesta.

-¿A mi?-pregunto él.-...nada...

-Tu hermana no cree igual..-dijo Lindy.

_No es mi hermana, es una chivata que me acaba de mandar a los lobos por un exceso de odio a un idiota al que le faltan las neuronas._

-Mi hermana se ha tirado desde una ventana.-dijo Chrono.-...desde el tercer piso...

-Eso era un caso distinto.-dijo Lindy.-...se estaba viendo amenazada.

_¿Amenazada? Venga ya...si da más miedo Vivio cuando le intentas quitar el peluche que Yuuno, eso si es una amenaza, porque la niña se las trae con esa dentadura que..._

_Al tema, Harlaow..._

Lindy se puso sería y se sentó delante de su hijo agarrando sus manos en total complicidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Hijo a ti...-susurro Lindy.-...¿te gusta Yuuno?

-Define gustar...-dijo Chrono.

_Muy bien, Chrono, ahora vas a ir a la hoguera directamente y sin pasar por la casilla de salida..._

Lo siguiente que escucho fue un leve golpe acompañado de su madre que se había desplomado en el sofá victima del golpe que significaba para su familia que él estuviera enamorado de Yuuno.

-¿Mama?-pregunto Chrono preocupado.

La puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a un Fate que todavía cojeaba acompañada por una Nanoha intentando, sin éxito, detenerla mientras la rubia miraba a su hermano con furia.

-¡Te voy a matar!-grito Fate.

_Fuiste una gran persona Chrono..._


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Dos horas más tarde...

-¡Auch! ¡Cuidado!-decía Fate.

Nanoha la miraba de reojo mientras apretaba más la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de su novia justo en el mismo lugar que un feo y grande moratón había aparecido.

-Eso te pasa por loca...-dijo Nanoha.

-¿Que?-pregunto.-...¿Esperas que me quede tan tranquila cuando me entero de que mi hermano esta enamorado de ese imbécil?

-No, pero tampoco espero que te lances a matarlo.-dijo Nanoha.

-No iba a matarlo, iba a meterle algo de sentido en la cabeza.-se defendió Fate.

Nanoha seguía mirándola de reojo mientras le colocaba el hielo en la cabeza, esta vez, sin hacerle daño y la obligaba a recostarse en su cama.

-¿Y que sentido ibas a meterle?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Que no puede enamorarse de mi peor enemigo...que no quiero que le haga sufrir como lo hizo contigo.-confeso Fate.

Nanoha suavizo la mirada mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a Fate y le sonreía tumbandose a su lado.

-Quizá deberías relajarte y ver que pasa...-dijo Nanoha.

-Pero...-empezó Fate.

-Yo creo que si Yuuno me engaño fue porque no era para mi, porque alguien más me estaba esperando.-dijo mirándola.

Fate sonrió mientras la abrazaba hasta que recordó cierto dolor de cabeza que la estaba mareando e intento acomodarse para poder dormir algo más.

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate.

-¿Si?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Luego iré a pedirle disculpas.-dijo sin más.

Nanoha sonrió mientras veía como su novia caía en un placido sueño y la abrazo para poco después acompañarla. Estarían bien, seguro.

* * *

Hayate miro a su alrededor, nadie a la izquierda, nadie a la derecha, de cuclillas y procurando no hacer ruido se metió de cabeza en la habitación que había delante de ella.

Su objetivo pricipal.

-¡Caaaaarimmmmmmmm!-cantó suavemente.

Si los gatos pudieran reir, seguramente tendrían la misma sonrisa que Hayate sostenía en aquel momento cuando escucho el ruido del armario abriéndose...

_Ahora o nunca..._

Y sin mediar un segundo pensamiento, se lanzó a por Carim y se abrazo con los ojos cerrados a ella comenzando a lamer su cara hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Que mal tienes el pelo, querida.-dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Eso es porque no es mi pelo, ¡desubicada!-dijo Carim.

Hayate miro lo que sostenía en sus brazos y vio unos mechones blanco pertenecientes a la fregona que estaba abrazando y la cual soltó rápidamente al ver que no era Carim.

-Menos mal...-susurro Hayate.

-Sal de aquí antes de que te saque a patadas.-dijo Carim.

Pero la morena ni se movió, solo se quedo mirándola como si hubiera nada más en el cuarto y poniéndola más nerviosa que nunca.

_¿Porque me mira así?_

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto.

-Fue por lo de la expulsión ¿no? ¿lo de las monjas?-pregunto Hayate.

_Astucia de Hayate-1 Vengaza de Carim-0_

Hayate dio un paso hacia delante obligando a Carim a retroceder hasta que se quedaron pegadas al armario, con la mirada de Hayate sin dejar ningún momento la de Carim.

-Al final tendrán razón con tu mote..."Monja Frustrada"-dijo Hayate pegada a los labios de Carim.

-Un respeto pedazo de...-empezó a protestar Carim.

Pero Hayate la calló con un dedo, un dedo travieso que bajo por el cuello hasta perderse por encima de la ropa de Carim, dirección su abdomen.

-Igual deberías pensar que no fue por fastidiarte...-susurro Hayate.-...igual deberías pensar que me gustaste desde el primer minuto.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hayate se separo de ella y se marcho de allí dejando a Carim con la cabeza hecha un lio.

_¿Porque no la dejaba tranquila de una vez?_

* * *

Subaru tenía las cosas claras, es más, lo tenía todo tan claro que tenía una explicación la mar de convincente para decir porque estaba esperando a Teanna en recepción cuando su plan, claramente, era conquistar a Nanoha.

_Has cambiado a una castaña con una coleta a un lado y cara de niña por una niña con dos coletas, pelo naranja y aspecto de mujer..._

-No, no, yo no he cambiado a nadie por nadie...-susurro Subaru.

_Claro que no..._

Su subconsciente estaba decidida a darle el día, que era de lejos lo que necesitaba en aquel momento mientras intentaba, no muy bien, explicarse a si misma porque quería ver a Teanna.

-Lo siento pero la jefa no esta, ha pedido el día por enfermedad.-dijo la ayudante de Teanna.

_¿Como? ¿Un día libre? Eso es como saber a que huelen las nubes o porque siempre dicen la frase, "...cuando los cerdos vuelen" ¿no ven que pesan mucho para volar? Además, ¿que serían? ¿Aves cerdinas? ¿Cerdo-pollo?_

Subaru se quedo allí pensativa mientras la ayudante la miraba de un modo extraño mientras le quitaba el polvo a una de las llaves y se la dejaba en el escritorio.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Subaru.

-La llave del cuarto de la jefa, como eres la primera que pregunta por ella, pensé que...-susurro la ayudante.

_Genial...ahora creen que eres su pareja...y después que, ¿aparece Nanoha envuelta en crema batida con un cartel de comeme?_

-Ahhhggg...-babeo Subaru.

-¿Señorita?-pregunto la ayudante.

Subaru despertó de su mundo de fantasía mientras cogía la llave y salía de recepción en busca de Teanna que, igual, si estaba enferma.

_¿Que otra cosa explicaría su falta al trabajo?_

Desde luego...no su vida social...

Suspiro, ahora no le quedaba otra que ir a coger el toro por los cuernos e ir a ver que pasaba con ella antes de ponerse a fantasear con Nanoha.

_Nanoha..._

-Ahhggg...-babeo de nuevo.

Oficialmente, Subaru Nakajima nunca tendría solución a su problema de Nanoadicción.

* * *

Fate se asomo al cuarto donde su hermano descansaba en la cama principal mientras que Yuuno lo hacía en la supletoria que habían colocado para él.

_Dios los cria y ellos se juntan..._

Suspiro y camino como pudo hacía la cama de su hermano intentando no despertar a Yuuno que seguía durmiendo plácidamente soñando con Nanoha.

-Nanoha...-susurraba Yuuno.-...dame el lazo de tu coleta...

-Lazo te voy a dar yo saco de pulgas...-susurro Fate mientras le daba con un cojín en la cara.

Yuuno se dio la vuelta molesto y siguió murmurando en voz baja mientras Fate suspiraba de nuevo y volvía hacia su hermano que se estaba despertando en aquel momento.

-¿Fate?-pregunto Chrono.-...Fate yo se que soy un idiota pero es que...verás...las cosas...y luego...

-Callate...-murmuro Fate.

Chrono lo hizo al instante dejando que Fate acomodara a su lado y lo mirara a los ojos con una seriedad que podía a llegar a preocupar al mismísimo demonio.

-Eres mi hermano, Chrono...-dijo Fate-...aunque a veces te mataría por estas cosas, es decir, eres un desequilibrado...¿Yuuno? ¿En serio? Por favor, si hasta Agnes es más guapa que él y va camino de la décima edad...

-Oye yo no...-interrumpió Chrono.

-¡Que te calles, hombre!-dijo Fate.-...pero a pesar de que podría estar horas echandote la bronca y posiblemente dandote varios golpes más, he decidido no hacerlo...-suspiro Fate.-...porque se lo que es estar enamorado y que no te vea, se que es llorar y pensar que nada vale la pena...se que...

-Fate, lo pillo y además, no estoy así de mal.-dijo Chrono.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Fate.-...tengo que hablar con mama, pero luego, ahora hermano dime una cosa que necesito saber...

-¿El que?-pregunto Chrono.

-La melena rubia...-susurro Fate.-...¿es natural o extensiones?

Chrono suspiro antes de darle un abrazo a su hermana y reírse de la pregunta que le había hecho ya que era un rumor mítico por todo el TSAB, una pena que los que juraron el secreto no puedan decirlo de lo contrario podría hacer muy feliz a su hermana.

-Secreto oficial...-dijo Chrono.

-Oh...vamos...-se quejó Fate.

Ninguno de los dos vio a Yuuno saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa maléfica y una oscuras intenciones mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Nanoha.

_Ahora si...Nanohita..._


	19. Chapter 18

**Aviso:**Gracias a todos por esperar, intentare estar a la altura y terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente (que es mucho) cuanto antes, mil gracias por comentarios, lecturas y demás cosas.

PD: Me divierto como una enana con esta historia y este capitulo me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

-¡Vivio!-grito Fate mientras caminaba enfadada por el pasillo del hotel.-¡Nos vamos!

-Pero mami si solo escucharas...-murmuraba Vivio.

-No me digas nada, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver.-decía Fate al borde de las lágrimas.

-Fate-chan, espera...-decía Nanoha a su espalda.-...yo pensé que eras tu.

-¿Que pasa?-murmuro Teanna.

-¿A quien le importa?-pregunto Subaru.-...volvamos a lo que...

Teanna se sonrojo, luego se rió y finalmente volvió a cerrar la puerta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo sin importarle que había pasado.

-¡Podeis callaros ya!-grito Hayate.-...ya no se puede divertir una ni en su cuarto.

-¿A que esperas, mapache?-preguntaba Carim desde el interior del cuarto.

Hayate miro a sus espaldas a una Carim medio desnuda y sonrojada pidiendole a gritos que fuera su primer plato para la cena, lo cual, para ella, era un completo manjar.

_Carim..._

-Aghhhggg...-babeaba Hayate.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo sin hacer más caso de lo que estaba pasando mientras, fuera de su cuarto, sus dos mejores amigas se peleaban con la pequeña Vivio delante intentando mediar entre ellas.

_Por dios...-_pensaba Vivio.-_...que dificil es ser yo..._

-Te juro que vi la melena y pensé...-murmuraba Nanoha.

Fate le puso la mano delante de su cara para que parara de hablar mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

Y pensando en una forma lenta y dolorosa de matar a Yuuno Scrya.

-No tengo bastante con pillarte en la cama con ese pervertido roba-hermanos y novias si no que ahora tengo que escuchar que su melena...-murmuro Fate.-...¡SU MELENA! Tiene algún tipo de parecido con mi hermoso pelo.-dijo enfadada.

-Pero...Fate-chan...-decía Nanoha.

-No Nanoha...-susurro Fate.-...yo...no puedo estar contigo si siempre voy a tener a ese tipo pegado a mi trasero esperando para atacarte con sus pezuñas y llevarte lejos de mi.

-Yo no...-intento Nanoha de nuevo.

-Se acabo, me marcho...-dijo Fate.-...adiós...mi amor...

Cerró los ojos y alejo el pañuelo de las lágrimas con su mano en una posición bastante trágica por no decir ridicula hasta que Vivio le tiro del pantalon.

-Ya se ha ido, deja esa pose que me estas dando vergüenza ajena...-murmuro la pequeña.

-Un respeto a tu madre.-dijo Fate.-...¿funciono?

-Bastante, se ha ido llorando...-dijo Vivio.-...lo cual acaba en dos posibilidades o pelea por ti o vuelve con el teñido con extensiones.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?-pregunto Fate.

-No se, soy una niña después de todo.-dijo Vivio.

-Fue tu idea que me pusiera así.-dijo Fate.

-Y tu interpretación lo que nos ha dejado en la calle, ¿donde vamos ahora?-pregunto Vivio.

-Pues...-murmuro Fate.

De repente una puerta se abrió al lado de Fate y la agarro fuertemente arrastrándola hacia dentro antes de que Vivio pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Mama!-grito Vivio.-¡Madre! ¡Esto no estaba en el guión!

-¡Callate mocosa!-grito su padre desde dentro.-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¡Que te...!-gritaba Fate.

-¡Estate quieta, víbora!-grito él.

Su padre tenía a su madre, lo que nunca podría acabar bien pues Vivio sabía que su madre no iba a quedarse quieta además, por la voz de su padre, podía decir que no iba a tratar muy bien a su madre.

_Vale...tengo que reunir a todos para que me ayuden..._

Pero antes tenía que pensar como convencer a Nanoha de que perdonara la escena de celos, sacar a Hayate y Carim de su reconciliación a Subaru y Teanna de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y conseguir que el inutil cuatro-ojos y su tío la ayudaran en el plan de salvamento.

_Muy bien, Vivio...es hora de salvar el día..._

Pero antes...

-¡Helados!-grito un hombre.-¡Carrito de los helados!

-Necesito uno...-murmuro Vivio.-...y bien grande, si no no sabré que hacer.

Y se encamino hacia el carrito con la esperanza de que el extra de vainilla, chocolate y nata con un toque de menta y fresa le dieran una visión de como salvar a su madre con toda aquella pandilla de locos.

Total, su madre sabía como defenderse si su padre intentaba hacerle daño, siempre le había dicho que una buena patada curaba muchos males.

_Aguanta mami...pronto llegare..._

* * *

_**Dos horas antes**_

Subaru abrió la puerta del cuarto donde Teanna debería estar dormida y tapada hasta los ojos con algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa que haría que ella se fuera.

Pero no fue eso lo que se encontró precisamente.

-Madre de dios...-susurro Subaru.

Las sabanas de la cama estaban tiradas al suelo y Teanna vestía nada más que una camiseta de tirantes dejando ver así todo su cuerpo.

_Sube la boca a tu cara de nuevo, Nakajima..._

Y lo intentaba, de verás, pero era imposible, Teanna parecía estar sudando lo que hacía que su piel estuviera todavía más brillante con el sol y todo en ella "resaltara" bastante más.

_Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud..._

-Subaru...tonta...-susurro Teanna.

Subaru se quedo mirando mientras se acercaba lentamente para escuchar que decía Teanna sobre ella.

-Más arriba...más...-susurro Teanna.

Ahora aparte de recoger la boca del suelo, también tenía que recoger las orejas que se le habían caído accidentalmente al escuchar los murmullos de Teanna.

_Esta soñando con...¿de verdad?...y yo...bueno esta bien y todo pero no se...Nanoha...nunca será para mi y ella esta aquí y la verdad es que esta muy bien, que digo más que bien, esta para darle un bocadito aquí y otro allí y...bueno igual pero no se..._

-¡Subaru!-escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Miro debajo de ella y vio a Teanna mirándola con los ojos medio abiertos y una sonrisa sexy que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Deja de hablar y ven...-susurro Teanna.-...co...me...me...

-Pero Teanna no se si...-dijo Subaru.

-Tengo mucho calor y tu vas a apagar mi fuego.-dijo Teanna.-...bombera Subaru Nakajima...

_Voy...a...morir..._

* * *

Carim no le veía sentido a lo que estaba haciendo allí, realmente ni quería ver a Hayate, es decir, la había pillado, si, pero de ahí a hacer eso.

-Que dura es la vida...-escucho susurrar a Hayate.

_Pobre...igual si se enamoro de mi..._

-Carim...-murmuro Hayate.

_Me siento fatal..._

-Yo te quiero...-volvió a decir Hayate.

_Y yo a ti, mapache...aunque me confundas con una fregona y sea una "monja frustrada" yo quiero ser tu monja._

Se mordió el labio y pensó que quizá y solo quizá aquello que estaban haciendo era una locura y tenían que poner las cartas sobre la mesa para poder saber que debían hacer ahora.

Pero antes...

_Ya se que hacer..._

Y sin más volvió a su cuarto para buscar entre sus cosas una cosa que haría a Hayate tremendamente feliz y podría, por así decirlo, ponerla juguetona.

Se puso la ropa y fue de nuevo al cuarto de Hayate donde, riendose, toco a la puerta esperando a que Hayate la abriera y cuando lo hizo...

-Ave María Purisima...-susurro Hayate.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Carim.

-Hermana, a tardado mucho.-dijo Hayate.

-Hayate que soy Carim.-dijo la rubia.

Hayate la miro y se tapo la boca con las manos para no echarse a reir mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con su habito de monja y un gran frustrada pintada en el vestido.

-¿Pero que...?-pregunto Hayate.

-¿A que esperas?-pregunto Carim.-...¿No ves que estoy haciendo el ridículo?

-Oh, si bastante...-dijo Hayate.-...pasa.

Carim lo hizo y cuando eso pasó, se quito parte del habito dejando ver un esplendoroso vestido sexy que dejo a Hayate en las nubes.

-Bueno...-dijo Carim.-...¿que me dices?

-¿Estas de broma no?-pregunto Hayate.

_No era lo que esperaba..._

-Igual no, mapache, igual quiero que me cojas y no dejes que me vaya más.-dijo Carim.

Entonces Hayate sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que Carim conocía demasiado bien para no saber que ella había planeado todo aquello para hacerla reaccionar.

-Que idiota...-murmuro.

-Lo que quieras...-dijo Hayate.-...pero...

-¿Pero?-pregunto Carim.

-¡Bon Apettitte!-grito Hayate.

* * *

Fate volvía a su cuarto después de dejar a Chrono mucho más relajado tras su charla, una que a ella también le había ayudado mucho a tranquilizarse para ser finalmente feliz.

Con Vivio y Nanoha.

Pero entonces...

-Quita las manos de mi mama.-dijo Vivio.

-¿Vivio?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Niñata...-dijo Yuuno.

-¿Yuuno?-pregunto Nanoha enfadada.

-Eh...-dijo Yuuno.-¿Nanohita?

Y entonces lo vio, Nanoha con la toalla recien salida después del baño sobre Yuuno que estaba de espaldas a Nanoha y en una postura algo más que comprometedora y, por otro lado, vio a su pequeña tirar del pelo a Yuuno con todas sus fuerzas arrancando varias extensiones.

-¿Ves como no es mi mama?-le dijo a Nanoha.-...ella no llevaría extensiones.

-Ven aquí que te voy a...-dijo Yuuno.

Nadie vio en la puerta el enorme dragón de pelo dorado y ojos brillantes de furia que los miraba como si fuera a terminar el mundo de una patada.

Y cuando lo hicieron, sabían que era demasiado tarde.

-No es lo que parece...-dijo Nanoha.

-¡Mami! ¡Es un pervertido, loco y masoquista!-grito Vivio.

Yuuno se quedo blanco como el papel mientras miraba a Fate acercarse lentametne, tan lentamente que parecía estar contado los pasos.

Y tragó saliva...

-Hola...-murmuro él.

Fate lo miro con furia en los ojos antes de volver su mirada a Nanoha y luego a Vivio que parecía hasta asustada de su madre.

Y entonces, llena de rabia, pregunto al cielo...

-¿¡PERO QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO!


End file.
